


Mates

by Divinelyy



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Emotional Manipulation, Friendship, M/M, Mates, Pack Dynamics, Soul Bond, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:45:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 27,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinelyy/pseuds/Divinelyy
Summary: If only Youngjae could get Daehyun to understand that Mating was never about love. Its something more.





	1. Chapter 1

It's times like this that make me regret meeting Youngjae. I regret walking into that coffee shop. And I especially regret looking into his eyes.. It was a terrible choice. 

We were friends for a while, and soon that relationship evolved into what we are now. Its been a year and I'm still not sure what we are. We spend most of our time together, we share secrets, we practically live together, but there's something deeper going on. Its something unexplainable, its almost as magical as he is.

I told him I loved him a few weeks ago and he didn't respond.. Youngjae simply glanced up from his book for a moment and nodded. I asked him if he felt the same and he said no. I ran to my room in tears, I had never felt so embarrassed and confused. I felt him lie down next to me. Youngjae's impossibly warm body molded against my back, his arms wrapped around me and his nose right behind my ear as he breathed deeply. He whispered his words of betrayal so tenderly.

"I am not your boyfriend. I don't love you Daehyun." 

 

I felt my heart break. I had never felt so small, so alone and used. I broke free of his arms and sat up in the bed, my anger and ego over powering my hurt.

"Youngjae its been over a year! A year of being a couple and you're telling me we aren't even that! We're together all the time! We sleep together Youngjae! If we aren't Boyfriends, just what the fuck have we been doing!? What are we then?!"

With sad eyes and a whine Youngjae pulled me to his chest, my head on his shoulder as he tilts his head to the side. He hurt me, he didn't get to comfort me. 

"Get off!!"

I try to fight him off but he makes use of his full strength and It's like the more I struggle the tighter his hold becomes. Officially tired out, I go limp in his hold and allowed myself to cry in his arms.

"Are we even friends.." I whisper as my needy ways get the best of me. I was thoroughly rejected and yet here I was stomping on my pride and practically begging for him to make sense of what was going on between us. 

"Of course we are." 

I squeeze my eyes shut. Just friends? 

"Friends don't do the things we do Youngjae."

"Thats because we are more than friendship" Low rumbling sound starts to come from his chest and I can't help but relax into his hold. 

"What are we Youngjae?" I whisper from the place between sleep and awake.

"We are Mates." 

 

***********

Youngjae is jealous.

"His sent is all over you.. Its all over your fucking jacket!" 

He growls out through clenched teeth. Youngjae's jaw muscle tense, his eyes are more wild than I've ever seen. Rage barely contained as his nose works double time to inform him of my betrayal.

"He hugged me, its not a big deal Youngjae." I roll my eyes while hanging up my jacket. I head into the living room and set my plan in motion.

It's been a month since Youngjae said he didn't love me. A month of no sex, or intimate touch of any kind. A month of us being exactly what he said we were: Friends

It's also been an entire month of me trying to see other peoole. It's not working. I decided to try and up the ante by playing on his senses. At first, that too was a fail. At most his nose would scrunch up and his eyes would linger on which ever pocket I put the scrap of paper a boy had written their number on. 

 

Yesterday, after having lunch with a few friends, I decided to take the long way home. It was then I spotted him. Youngjae, with someone else. I was on the opposite side of the street so I quickly went into whatever shop was near and watched them from the window.

Youngjae was practically glowing with happiness, he had the biggest most brightest smile on his face. Then I looked to the boy next to him. He was tall, very tall. He was handsome, his face was boyish and looked to be still maturing. He had a square jaw, his limbs were lanky, and pale. He was obviously younger. His smile was as big as Youngjae's. They were holding hands. Just before they turned the corner, the taller boy dipped his head and put his nose in Youngjae's hair.

 

I plop down on my couch, grab the remote and turn on the television to further the illusion of indifference. He was possessive over me, that was something... But still, he doesn't have the right to be, we arent together.

Youngjae comes into the living room and leans against the wall next to the tv and directly in my line of sight. His hair is unkept, he face is hard and angry. 

"Yongguk is a nice guy." I say nonchalantly

Youngjae growls, its a warning to stop. But I won't, not with revenge right at the tips of my fingers

"He's a human just like me" Youngjae's upper lip twitches, flashing a few sharp teeth.

"So i don't have to worry about keeping secrets..." His growling increases in volume, while I pretend to channel surf.

I smirk as I finally make eye contact with Youngjae, "Yongguk is very intelligent, more so than anyone I know.. You could learn something from him."

Before I know it Youngjae is standing between my legs hunched over me with arms on both sides on my head, his hands gripping the sofa. Closing his eyes, Youngjae leans in close to my face and takes a deep breath. He snarls "You kissed him." 

"I did." I say as calmly as I can. Youngjae digs his fingers into the back of the sofa and I wince...my poor sofa. 

Youngjae bows his head and collects himself. He pushes away from me and heads toward my bedroom. Im up in a flash following him

"You don't get to be angry! Especially when you were with someone else yesterday!" 

Youngjae sighs, "So what" he drawls.

He walks over to the bed, pulls back the comforter and lies down. He puts them over his head. 

"I don't want to deal with this Daehyun. Go shower, his stench is all over you." His voice is slightly muffled from under the thick blanket. He takes several deep breaths, inhaling my sent.

I can't believe this.

"Youngjae i think its time you go home." I wrap my arms around myself and shake my head at my stupidity. I don't know why I thought this would work.

Youngjae sits up and rests his back on the headboard, theres a mischievous twinkle in his eye and small smile on his face.

"Did you kiss that guy to make me jealous?"

I look away from him, silently confirming his question. Theres a burning sensation behind my eyes so I close them.

He's laughing, "Its so obvious now! Taking different guys numbers, this guys scent all over, and you kissing him. You know I don't like when scents from people I don't know, linger and you used it against me!" 

"You're such a trickster! I hope you had fun with your little boyfriend!" Youngjae giggles out

Before I know it I'm screaming "This is NOT a game!" 

The laughter abruptly stops. I glare at him with as much intensity as I could. He looks like a child caught sneaking sweets just before dinner. It doesn't even look like he's breathing

 

I stomp up to the bed and poke him in his chest, "Don't you dare laugh at me again! I am tired of this! I am sick of being your personal fool!"

Youngjae grabs my hand pushes it flat against his chest, over his heart. "You aren't a fool" 

I look into his eyes and I don't know what emotion I see. Before I would have called it love, today... I can't say the same

"Are we friends?"  
"Yes"  
"Lovers?"  
"We used to have sex all the time."

Pulling my hand from his I sit on the edge of the bed and run my fingers through my hair in frustration.

"But you don't love me."  
"Thats not important." 

I take a deep breath and dive directly into my hurt and insecurities, "That boy I saw you with... What is he to you?" 

"He's my boyfriend." 

Its my turn to laugh. I'm so fucking stupid. An absolute joke. The set up and the punchline.

"You love him?"  
"I do. Daehyun, why does any of this matter?"

His head is tilt to the side, confusion is written all over his face. His pouty lips protruding into even more of a pout.

"You love someone who isn't me"  
"It doesn't mean anything." He taps my nose and offers me a smile

"It means everything. Youngjae I am in love with you. To say that doesn't mean anything... to say you loving someone else who isn't me, doesn't mean anything is crazy!" 

Youngjae frowns and brings my hands into his.

"I told you, we are mates. I should have explained things to you better, instead of simply thinking you understood. You're only human after all, so I shouldn't expect you to know these things" 

Youngjae pulls me against him and I allow him to position my body, against his own. His arms wrap around me and I feel so warm its almost uncomfortable. He dips his head and presses his nose against my neck, to my ear, finally he buries it in my hair and takes a deep breath.

"I mated you because you are strong, intelligent, fun and beautiful. You are a piece of me that if lost, I could never hope to replace. Love is fleeting. Love doesn't last forever and is never unconditional. It's nice but thats all it is. Mates are different."

"What about that guy.. You love him.. He's like you." None of what he was saying made any sense, how could he think that way.

"Yes, I love him. And yes, he is like me."

"Does he know about us?" I didn't know about him before yesterday and only found out because I took the long way home. Was I a secret too?

"Yes, he knows you're my mate."

"Why didn't you tell me about him?" 

"It wasn't important."

"You love him"

"You're my mate Daehyun. Thats more important that silly things like boyfriends and love."

"I don't undestand..."

"You don't, but your soul does."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thax Chau  
> Twitter: banghimaf


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 

"So... You're a what now?" Daehyun asks while trying to control a fit if giggles.

 

"A wolf.. Perhaps a werewolf is a more fitting description." Youngjae's face is completely serious, no hint of humor, no slight quiver of his lips as he tries not to laugh.

Daehyun frowns, "You really believe that, don't you?"

This can't be happening.

Daehyun stands from Youngjae's sofa and begins to pace in front of it. When Youngjae asked him to come over he thought he was going to ask for their relationship to be more serious. Not confess to being a mythological creature. 

 

"It figures, I knew this was too good to be true. You need help Youngjae. I like you a lot but I need you to realize what you're saying... Its not possible! I can't deal with this! How am I supposed to go about getting you a therapist? How am I supposed to take care of you when I can't even properly care for a house plant!"

Youngjae watches Daehyun pace and can't help but to smile,

"Its true. Its not exactly the norm, but its factual. Also, you don't have any house plants."

"EXACTLY!!" Daehyun throws his hands up in frustration. He sits back down on the sofa and puts his face in his hands. 

"Daehyun, I know its a lot to take in, but its true."

Daehyun sits up, crosses his arm and looks Youngjae up and down, 

"Prove it. You're a wolf right? Prove it."

Youngjae nods his head and holds his hand out in front of him. He stares at it and a second later his nails grow longer and sharpen into claws. He looks to Daehyun and smirks when he sees how shocked he is.

 

"Th-that proves nothing! Just a cheap trick!"

Sighing, Youngjae takes a deep breath. He stares straight ahead.

Daehyun frowns as Youngjae's eyes become hard, his face contorted in anger. Is he growling?

That's when he notices it, Youngjae's mouth and nose begins to elongate, and narrow, his body shaking as he begins to transform...

 

"OKAY STOP! I BELIVE! I BELIVE YOU NOW!" Daehyun yells he shakes Youngjae. The later pulls away and rubs his nose 

"Sorry, stopping mid way always feels weird.." He whispers

 

"Its not a full moon."   
"We can transform whenever we want to, the moon cycle doesn't dictate anything." 

 

Daehyun nods, his eyes are glued to Youngjae. This is insane. 

"How'd you get bit?"  
"I was born. There are those who are created through a bite but, they're rare."

"Hnn" Daehyun runs his finger  
"What happens now? Why did you tell me this?"

Youngjae slowly reaches for Daehyun's hand, "I told you, because I trust you to keep this secret for me. As for what happens now, right now we talk, and later we discuss taking what we have more seriously."


	3. Chapter 3

Something was wrong, that much Junhong could tell. He and Youngjae had been spending a large amount of time together. The smell of a human was no longer a constant on Youngjae's person. Its been two months and Junhong can tell that being away from his mate is taking its toll on Youngjae. His hair is greasy and unkept. He's lost weight and the sent of sadness has attached itself. 

Today Youngjae text him and asked to hang out. Junhong wanted to get ice cream but upon seeing Youngjae's sour demeanor he thought it best to head to Youngjae's favorite park.

 

"How's your human?" Junhong asks off handedly while scrolling through his phone. He had heard a lot about this boyfriend's mate, and had developed a curiosity. Why was this human so special? Why couldn't Youngjae mate with one of his own? Why couldn't Youngjae be his mate?

 

Youngjae continued to people watch. So many humans mulling around, some jogging, some playing with their children and enjoying the afternoon.

"Youngjae, How's your human?" Junhong asks again, this time annoyance lacing each word. He turns to look at Youngjae and shakes his head and wonders when his boyfriend became such a space cadet.

"I don't know" Youngjae replies after a few moments. He never thought there'd be a time where he wouldn't know what Daehyun was up to. A time where his mate was gone from his life.

"Why is that?" Junhong puts his phone away and joins Youngjae in people watching. The boring things he puts up with for this guy.

"We had a talk, he's having a hard time understaning what a mate is... He doesn't want to see me again." Youngjae had asked for Junhong's company for a purpose. He truly didn't want to talk about Daehyun, not when he had so much to say to Junhong.

"But he's your mate."  
"He is."  
"He knows what that means, right?"  
"I explained it. At least, I thought I did."

Junhong turns to look at Youngjae and shakes his head. What kind of wolf takes a mate then allows said mate to even think about never seeing them again!? Either way, things will work out in his favor.

"Well, thats a human for ya! I have to say, I thought he was different. I mean, when he didn't loose his mind, or turn you in to the government when you told him what you were, that was pretty cool. Yeah he kept your secret but, humans are flimsy and stupid. Be happy you're done with him."

Youngjae sighs, "I won't ever be done with him. He's my mate. He just doesn't understand that love and boyfriends aren't comparable to what we have. He saw us that day we went to have your skateboard repaired. He was very upset."

Junhong rolls his eyes, humans are so idiotic.

"But, if you explained everything theres no reason for him to be upset. Face the facts! He's a human, Youngjae. You should be with one of your own, a wolf, a being that you are on equal footing with. A being that understands you, all of you." 

At that moment Junhong reaches to take Youngjae's hand in his own, he squeezes the appendage in silently hope that Youngjae would forget about that silly human and choose him

Youngjae searches Junhong's face and he can't help but feel bad for what he's about to do. He pulls his hand away and takes a deep breath. Youngjae exhales and looks up at the sky as he gathers his thoughts.

"We have been pack for a long time Junhong. We have experienced many firsts with each other. We love each other and most likely always will. But my Mate is unhappy. I've hurt him, I haven't done a good job of explaining the ways of our kind to him. And I'm paying for it. My Mate comes first."

Junhong looks down at his lap a low whine escapes his throat. He growls at himself when he feels tears threatening to fall, he's not a pup anymore. Only whelps whine and cry. Junhong refuses to be so weak, he's grown now.

"You're abandoning me for a human."  
"We are still pack."

Junhong fights back a snarl, his nails grow into claws as his anger gets the best of him. He feels his body become even hotter.

Youngjae looks at him with sad eyes. He wants to comfort Junhong, he wants to rub his nose in his ear, he wants to kiss his chin and tell him things will get better but he knows thats the wrong thing to do.

"All this for some human? What about me Youngjae? Things would be so much easier! I know I'm young but we'd be good for each other. I'd be good to you."

Youngjae returns his gaze to the sky, he lets his tears fall, they roll down his face unchecked. How had things gotten so confusing?

"Things may have been easier with you Junhong, but we will never know, and if knowing means I'd have never met Daehyun.. I don't want to. I'm not abandoning you. We are still Pack."

 

"That's not enough. I was here first, I gave up my life for you. You should be mine. It isn't fair." Junhong growls out, his head still bowed as he tries to fight his anger.

Against his better judgement, Youngjae put his head against Junhong's shoulder.

"Do you still speak with Jongup?"

Junhong growling stops and he feels himself calming down at the mention of the wolf from a different Pack. Why did him speaking to Jongup matter? 

"No." Junhong answers through clenched teeth. He puts his head on Youngjae's and sighs.

"You used to hangout with him often..Sometimes you'd come back from being with him and his sent would be all over you.. Especially on your hands."

Junhong feels his face heat from embarrassment remembering exactly what he did to Jongup with his hands and vice versa.

"We never..." He whispers

"I know. But if you had, I wouldn't be upset about it. If you mated and had to break things off with me, I'd be hurt. I'd be jealous too. But I'd also know that we were never meant to be more than what we are now."

Junhong shakes his head, "It isn't the same."

"It is.. If we were meant to be, it would've happened. It's okay to feel angry, to be jealous." 

Youngjae smiles when he hears Junhong huff.

"Its okay to be jealous, Zelo."

Junhong groans and puts his head in his hands, "Don't call me that!"

"Even when we were pups you'd get so jealous. You'd want something you couldn't have and as soon as you got it, you'd forget about it in a week. Zelo! The Greek God of Envy! You have to admit, it's very fitting." 

Junhong lightly punches Youngjae in the arm, "Oh shut up!" They laugh for a bit and soon Junhong hops up from the bench and begins walking toward the park's exit.

"Where are you going?" Youngjae calls to him from the bench

 

Junhong stops walking and turns to him with a smirk, "Ice Cream."

 

***************************

 

Youngjae doesn't know how he ended up in front of Daehyun's apartment building. All he knew was that he had a really bad headache and thought some fresh air would make him feel better.

Apparently being closer to his Mate was the real remedy.

 

Its 1am so he knows Daehyun is asleep.

Youngjae doesn't knock when he gets to Daehyun's door, he simply lifts up the welcome mat to grab the spare key that hides there.

 

Upon opening the door, Youngjae takes a deep breath and all that ails him is cured. He allows Daehyun's scent to wrap around him and a small whimper escapes his throat. Youngjae missed this fragrance. He especially missed its owner.

Youngjae enters the bedroom and slowly walks to the sleeping form thats wrapped in the beds blankets. 

 

Its clear that Daehyun wasn't taking the separation well either. Dark circles made their home under his eyes. Youngjae smiles when he notices Daehyun is wearing the pajamas he brought him. With a sigh, Youngjae goes to the living room and lays down on the sofa.

 

Tomorrow is going to be a big day.

 

***************

 

Daehyun isn't sure if he's happy or angry. He very much missed Youngjae, but he isn't sure if he's ready to see him. In any case he still has two questions:

 

Why is Youngjae on his sofa? How the fuck did Younjae get into his apartment?

He stares at Youngjae's peaceful face, his pouty lips, his button nose..his disheveled hair thats in need of a trim... His cheek bones that seem a little more noticeable. Youngjae had lost weight. 

 

"I know you're awake." Daehyun whispers, and sure enough Youngjae's eyes open and meet his.

"Hi."  
"Hi. I made coffee" 

Daehyun abruptly turns and heads into the kitchen, leaving Youngjae to follow.

 

They sit at the kitchen table and take in each others appearance. Daehyun runs his fingers through his hair and smirks

"You look like shit."  
"I was going to say the same about you."

They share a smile and Daehyun almost feels like everything is as it should be. Almost.

"How'd you get in?"  
"The spare under the mat"  
"Why are you here?"  
"To explain... And apologize."  
"Hn"

Daehyun takes a sip of his coffee and nods his head, "What is there to explain? You don't love me, you have a boyfriend and we are over." 

Youngjae frowns, "We aren't over." 

Daehyun stares into his mug with a thoughtful expression, "It feels like it... You have someone else. Maybe, maybe I don't want you anymore"

Youngjae closes his eyes as his throat constricts, why is it so hard for him to breathe right now? 

"You don't mean that."  
"I don't. But, I should."

 

Youngjae takes a deep breath and tries to gather his thoughts. It's time to put it all out there, something he should've done in the first place, instead of not taking his mate's human-ness into consideration and half-assing it. Like he's been doing.

"Daehyun, I'm here to explain it all to you. I'm going to explain everything the way it was explained to me, and explain the situation I put us in.. And hopefully you can forgive my foolishness."

 

Daehyun finally looks up from his coffee and looks into Youngjae's hopeful eyes. He doesn't want to be weak and allow him to talk all over his heart. However, he wants to understand Youngjae... Its all he's ever wanted. Daehyun nods his head and motions for Youngjae to begin.

 

"Wolves are pack oriented. The same applies to beings like me. Though we are mostly human, somethings are a bit more animalistic. Such as our sense of smell, hearing and sometimes body heat."

Daehyun rolls his eyes, "I know this already. You told me this already."

"Yes, but there are somethings I didn't feel the need to tell you at the time. For instance just like Wolves in the wild, my people also Mate for life."

Daehyun looks at him expectantly, and Youngjae takes it as his cue to continue.

"Like I've told you before, a mate is everything in a Wolf's life. It is deeper than love or marriage. Love is ever changing and can apply to many things. From people, to objects to ideas. It can also wither away, it is not something that withstands time. A mate calls to the deeper most primitive parts of a being, they call out to instincts and to the soul.. Mating is binding, it is forever, it is two beings becoming one as the Mating bond matures... I could never love you Daehyun because what I feel for you is so much deeper, what I feel for you is so much stronger. Right now our bond is incomplete, once you've met my alpha, we will take the necessary steps to complete it. "

Daehyun bites his lip as he tries to understand all this new information. How confusing and completely not human all this is.

"I didn't tell you about Junhong because I didn't think it was important. I didn't think at all."

Daehyun narrows his eyes and tries to speak calmly "Why wouldn't that be important? Why wouldn't your cheating be important?" 

Youngjae stares at Daehyun's hands wanting so badly to hold them.

"It wasn't cheating. At least to wolves it wasn't cheating. I didn't have intentions in making him my Mate or anything close to it. We kiss, we hold hands, but we don't sleep together. We used to.. But that stopped a few days after I met you. I love Junhong, he is pack, but he will never be more or as important as you are."

Daehyun stands with his cup, he quickly snatches Youngjae's cup and empties them in the sink. He keeps his back turned to Youngjae. 

How could something be more important than love? Everyone was taught that love is ever lasting, that love solved all problems... Yet here this person is telling him that love is silly and isn't even worth mentioning? 

Daehyun wants to tell Youngjae to leave, but instead he finds himself whispering, "What if your little boyfriend wants you for himself? What if he decides he wants you as his mate? What if he wants me gone?"

 

"If it was meant for Junhong and I to be, it would have happened already. He doesn't want you gone, and if he did.... Its in his best interest to keep it to himself."

 

Daehyun turns and leans against the edge of the sink with his arms folded against his chest. 

"I've broken things off with Junhong. We are still pack, but nothing more."

"Oh really?" Daehyun's voice is laced with skepticism

"Yes. I have to accept your views. I have to understand what it means to be a human in order to keep what we have from breaking. You are too important. I'm sorry Daehyun... For everything."

Youngjae walks over to Daehyun and pulls him close to his chest, he buries his nose in Daehyun's hair.. Youngjae whines low in this throat when Daehyun keeps his arms crossed. Youngjae bends a little and presses his nose to Daehyun's thoat and breathes deeply. 

He's home.

 

"I love you."  
"I wish you didn't"


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

 

"That stench.. I see you're back to slumming it with that human." Junhong's nose crinkles in disgust. He tries to resit the urge to snort

"His name is Daehyun. Being with him isn't slumming it."

Youngjae narrows his eyes at Junhong. When he agreed to take his pack mate out for ice cream, Youngjae didn't know he'd have to deal with his shitty disposition as well. 

 

"Whatever, now I know why I haven't seen you. You've been so far up his ass for the past few weeks, that you don't have the common decency to text or call me back. Im shocked you even answered the phone." 

Junhong is bitter. Youngjae has pushed him to the side and he isn't sure how to deal with it. He knows he shouldn't lash out but he can't help it. Just thinking about how much things have changed between them causes Junhong's stomach to tighten. It shouldn't be this way, their lives were so much better before that human came along.

 

"What makes you think he isn't the one up mine?" Youngjae says with a laugh and lightly kicks Junhong under the table.

"Don't be cute." Junhong pushes his ice cream sundae away from him and sits back in the booth with his arms crossed

"You didn't kiss me when we met up, you didn't hold my hand when we were walking here. You didn't even hug me. Why?" 

Junhong doesn't understand why Youngjae is doing this to him, to them. All because of this human he's taken a liking to. He hates this. He wants things to go back to how things used to be. Youngjae and Junhong, just the two of them. Its always been just the two of them, always. 

"I told you Junhong. We aren't together anymore, we can't do those things." 

Youngjae looks at Junhong with an impassive face. Why is he being like this? Why is he being so jealous? The younger knows how important a Mate is to beings like them. He keeps his voice calm and assertive

"Don't pester me on this."

Junhong growls, he digs his claws into his forearms. He tries not to draw blood as he fights against his instincts to keep his composure.

"Pester you? If anyone is being a pest its that human. I thought it was a passing fancy but there you are, turning your back on me for that, That thing!"

Youngjae leans over across the table a bit, he's trying hard not to cause a scene but Junhong is making things very difficult for him right now

"Lower your voice and stop insulting Daehyun."

Junhong rolls his eyes and reaches for his ice cream. Youngjae pulls it from him and places it next to his

"If you're going to act like a pup I'm going to treat you like one. No more ice cream."

Youngjae sighs in disappointment when he looks at his sundae and sees a melted mess. 

"Great." Youngjae drops his spoon.

"Plenty of us have mated humans, its not uncommon. It isn't looked down upon, no one has taught you to be against these types of unions. Why does my choice of mate bother you so?"

Youngjae sits back and looks at Junhong, the boy is fighting back tears, but he isn't moved. If anything he finds the faint smell of salt coming from Junhong annoying. 

"It bothers me because you're mine." 

Youngjae couldn't believe his ears "Yours? Do you hear yourself? I don't belong to you, and you don't belong to me. Don't get so carried away."

Junhong shakes his head, he tries to clear his throat but his voice is still trembling

"Alpha promised me. He said if I stayed I'd always have you. He promised me I'd never be alone. You're slipping between my claws and you have the nerve to tell me to not get carried away!?"

Youngjae rubs his temples, "That promise hasn't been broken. We are still pack."

"Its not enough." Junhong growls out, his jaw clenched as he fights the urge to shift. "I won't let that disgusting human take you from me."

Youngjae doesn't fight the smirk that makes its way on to his face, he tilts his chin up a bit, haughtily he pokes a proverbial scab that will never heal "Disgusting? Thats rich, especially coming from you, Halfbreed." 

Junhong feels the air leave his lungs, tears fall from his eyes and his heart breaks. Halfbreed. He never thought Youngjae would call him such a thing. He never fathomed that the person he'd given everything up for, would lash out at him in such a way. 

Suddenly he's 9 years old, crying in his Alphas arms because the other kids, pups, refuse to play with him. They make fun of the scar that takes up the length of his neck thats slowly fading. They call him harsh words, halfbreed being their favorite. Alpha told Junhong to ignore them. That he didn't need the others, to cleave on to Youngjae, because Youngjae would never hurt him. Ever.

Junhong continues to stare at Youngjae in complete and utter shock. He takes a deep breath. As his anger gets the better of him, he scrambles out of the booth leaving Youngjae alone with their now, melted ice cream. 

Youngjae watches him leave. He can't find it in his heart to go after Junhong. He can't understand why he said something so terrible to someone he loved so much.


	5. Chapter 5

Part5

The annual camping trip, Youngjae used to love hiking up to the mountains with his pack but now, he's not so sure. When he was a younger pup, Youngjae loved the feel of letting his inner-self out and giving in to instinct. The clean crisp air, the forrest, his pack, hunting. All essential to making a wolf happy. At least, it used to make him happy. He's 11 now, and things aren't how he thought they'd be.

 

Youngjae watches his pack mates with a sad smile. All of them have someone or a group of someones to play with or talk to. Friends. Youngjae can't help but to wonder what it's like to have one. Yes, he has his pack but he wasn't particularly close to anyone. 

 

The human children at his school all have friends, though their connection isn't as strong as a wolf's. They argue over petty things like crayons and whose turn it is to be "It". They also aren't opposed to hurting each other, whether with words or their fists.

 

Youngjae has seen members of his pack fight. He's seen the way their human form quivers, blunt nails growing sharp, their faces narrowing into a snout, theres a snarl and a wolf bursts forth. Both opponents all growls and snapping jaws. The fight almost always over ones place with in the hierarchy. When the friends here fight, they mend each others wounds and hurt for each other. Both inherently sorry and understanding that it could never happen again.

Youngjae once thought about having a human friend, but then he remembered how fragile they were, and how many lies he'd have to tell... friends don't lie to each other. He tried to make friends within his own pack but the other wolf always tired of him. 

So here he is, watching from the sidelines as his pack mates enjoy each other's company. 

 

He catches sight of his packs Alpha on the other side of the clearing. A large black wolf sitting off to the side, relaxing and watching the others play.

 

Youngjae takes a deep breath, stands, and makes his way over to him. He's nervous but he's sure about what he wants.

 

Once close enough Youngjae whispers his name "Himchan.."

Himchan looks at Youngjae and licks his cheek. The younger, still in his human form wraps his arms around the large wolf and rubs his face in his alphas neck. 

Youngjae sits at Himchans paws, he looks down at the grass nervously and begins.

"My mom, she told me its your job to take care of us. My dad said that if there's anything the pack needs that we can't provide for ourselves, that its your job to supply it." Youngjae closes his eyes as Himchan places his nose at the crown of his head and inhales deeply, taking in his sent.

Youngjae has never told anyone what he's about to reveal, his inner most thoughts a whisper on his alphas ears.

"I'm not happy. I have no one and I'm scared that things will be like this forever." Himchan licks his cheek, urging Youngjae to continue 

"I want to ask you for a friend. I tried to get one on my own but they never stay. A human won't do and the other pups don't like me very much. I need you to find me a friend. Someone to have always."

Himchan rubs his head against Youngjae's. After a moment or two, he stands and makes his way through the forrest and disappears from sight.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

************

 

Himchan sips a lattè and watches children play in the small park across from the café he's resting in. Its been almost a month and he still hasn't found someone right for Youngjae. 

 

As Alpha, Himchan gets many requests from his pack, usually they ask for money, land, a job, help getting their pup to shift. He's never been asked to retrieve a friend before. No one has ever asked him for another being. Youngjae, though only 11 years old, touched Himchan's heart. The boy came to him carrying the heavy sent of loneliness, so reserved and scared of denial. His request so innocent, his longing so strong it reached out, touched Himchan and almost made him whimper.

Although Youngjae isn't his son, he's pack, and might as well be. Himchan loves him deeply and is trying his hardest to bring the usually fun loving and sassy child, happiness. So far it's proven to be fairly hard. Himchan sighs and looks down at his now lukewarm beverage. He couldn't find the right one. Youngjae needs someone who is just as bright as he is, humorous, and willing to put the boy in his place if he ever gets out of line.

Himchan continues to watch the children in hopes one will stand out but so far it seems none of them will do. 

 

Its when Himchan is walking home that he spots a little boy staring into a store window. He follows the boy's gaze, skateboards? As he gets closer, Himchan eyes him. A cherubic face, dark hair, and a scar on the right side of his chin... Himchan discreetly inhales the boy's scent as he walks by, the boy's healthy. Himchan crosses the street and watches as the boy walks away and toward the park and café Himchan has just left.

 

Once inside the park Himchan sits in the grass under a tree a few yards away from the boy he's trailing. He watches as a older boy, around 14 years old, approaches and ruffles the younger's hair. Himchan closes his eyes and uses his superior hearing to listen.

"Junseo, you forgot to pick me up!"

"Sorry Junnie It won't happen again."

"That's what you said last time! ughh! I don't understand how you got to be the older brother. I'm 8, and can remember something like picking up a family member!"

"I said sorry okay! Umm...I'm going to the arcade with my friends so, stay here with the other kids till I get back." 

"But Junseo-"

"You have to try to make friends."

Himchan listens as the younger grumbles. Deciding he's heard enough, Himchan heads back into the café across the street, takes a window seat and watches the boy that he followed.

 

Its night time when Himchan approaches the him. His brother didn't return like he promised. The boy tried to play with the other children, they let him for a while, but then they stopped including the boy in the game of tag. Soon the boy found himself sitting on a park bench for hours, watching the other children have fun with out him. 

 

Himchan stops a few feet away from the bench the boy's occupying "Hey kid, what's your name?"

The boy narrows his eyes at Himchan, "Who wants to know?" He asks as he crosses his arms

"A wolf in sheep's clothing, I'm Himchan." He puts his hands in his pockets. "It's 8pm, shouldn't you be home right now? Where are your parents?"

The boy relaxes a bit but his scent tells Himchan the kid is still anxious

"They're at work.. but my big brother is on his way so you can leave!"

"What's your name kid?"

Sighing, the kid in question answers, "Junhong"

Himchan nods and sits on the other end of the bench, far from Junhong, "It's pretty dark in here, even though the park lights are on, I think I'll sit with you till your brother comes."

Junhong, huffs and rolls his eyes "I'm big enough to wait alone!"

Himchan examines his nails, "How old are you?"

"8."

"Hn.. You're kinda big for an 8 year old, and rude."

Junhong frowns, "You only think I'm rude because you didn't expect me to be smart."

Himchan smiles at Junhong, his sass reminding him of someone.

"So, where are your parents? I'm sure they're worried about you." 

Junhong is silent for a bit, he bites his lip and tries to be strong. "They both work hard jobs, and are getting a divorce. Me and my brother are supposed to go to our dads place but, he's with his friends right now and dad probably thinks I'm with him. I always get left behind."

Himchan yawns and stretches his legs out, Junhong has a family, his brother is irresponsible, but teens typically are. Himchan stands and fixes his jacket as he prepares to leave,

"Things will get better." He says over his shoulder, not really caring if its the truth or not. This kid has too many attachments.

Junhong smiles sadly as he watches Himchan go, "I hope so. Sometimes I think things will be like this forever."

Stopping mid stride, Himchan turns and retakes his steat. "Junhong, what if I could give you a new family? A family that would always remember you, and would never part? What if I told you, I could give you a brother that would never forget you, someone you could have forever?"

Junhong turns to look at Himchan with wide eyes, he bites his lip and wrings his fingers, unsure of what to do or say so he settles for a whisper

"You're a stranger.."

"Yes, but that could change. Things could be different, for you, for us. I could be someone you could depend on one day. Someone you look up to." 

Junhong continues to look, and continues to be unsure, "How could you give me those things?"

Himchan smiles and grabs ahold of Junhongs red fingers and rubs them as he speaks, "I'd turn you into a wolf. Well you'd call it a werewolf, I guess."

Junhong snatches his hands away, "A what!?"

Himchan rests his back against the bench and runs his fingers through his hair.

"A wolf. I'd turn you, and give you to a new family. A family with a boy who's just as lonely as y-"

"I'm not lonely!" Loosing his patience, Junhong stands and angrily stomps away. Himchan rolls his eyes and follows.

 

"You may not be lonely, but the boy I know is. He has no siblings or friends, and all day he sits in the house and wishes for someone to play with." 

Junhong turns around to face Himchan and stomps his foot, "I don't believe you!"

Himchan motions for the boy to stay where he is while he goes into a small collection of trees that aren't lit up by the park's lights. Junhong taps his foot impatiently, as he waits for Himchan.

A large black wolf steps from the shadows. The clothes Himchan was wearing in its mouth. 

"You! A wolf! You're a wolf!" Junhong yells frozen in shock. 

Himchan, now in his wolf form slowly walks over to Junhong, who in turn pats the top of Himchan's head and rubs his now dog ears in wonder.

"You were telling the truth." Junhong smiles when Himchan presses his cold nose to his cheek. 

Himchan turns and puts his long bushy tail in Junhong's hand. He makes a pleased sound as the boy grabs hold and follows him out the park.

 

***********

 

Junhong lets go of Himchan's hand and looks around the house they just entered. 

"This is Mr and Mrs Yoo." 

"Hello, I'm Junhong." 

The couple smile at him and turn their attention to Himchan, as he walks into the kitchen and rummages through their refrigerator. Himchan tosses Junhong a juice box and points to the kitchen table, "Sit."

Junhong does as he's told, he carefully opens the juice box and drinks. He looks down at the table and wonders where the boy he was promised is...

"Himchan, this is too much. We can't take this child, his people will surely look for him."

Mr. Yoo watches Junhong with a frown, this was too much responsibility. A stolen child! If anyone found out about him their very existence would be at stake. It'll be hard enough to assimilate him into the pack, but to constantly be on high alert until the he matured to the point where he, hopefully, no longer resembled what he looked like as a child is preposterous! 

"It'll be fine. You're family will move. I'll help take care of him when he's turned and everything will be fine. The kid is a gem." Himchan yawns and leans against the the refrigerator, they could at least pretend to be thankful. He got their son a life long friend and this is how they act? 

"If you don't want him, there is another option for the boy..." Himchan drawls as he slowly drags his pointer finger across his neck

Mrs. Yoo narrows her eyes at Himchan, "This is your choice, one that endangers us all. If anything goes awry, and what's mine is hurt... Alpha or not, I'll kill you."

Himchan offers her a lazy smile, "Junhongie here has someone to meet and a decision to make." He extends his hand, Junhong stands from his seat and goes to take it.

"Show us to Youngjae's room."

 

 

Junhong stands with the Yoo's outside of a room, while Himchan goes in and stands over a sleeping boy.

The eccentric Alpha beckons him to enter and slowly, he does. He stands next to Himchan and joins him in starting at the boy.

"This is Youngjae." Himchan says lowly while Junhong looks at the sleeping boy's face.

Youngjae has slightly chubby cheeks and full lips. His hair is the darkest black Junhong has ever seen. His face looks so peaceful, if it wasn't for the rise and fall of his chest, Junhong would think he was a doll. 

"Youngjae is a good boy, he's very smart, kind, and responsible even though he's only eleven years old."

Junhong reaches out and lightly pokes Youngjae's cheek and smiles when he feels how soft his skin is. Himchan continues to speak lowly and Junhong's ears focus in on his words

"He will never forget you. Youngjae will be the older brother yours could only hope to be. He will be the best friend you always wanted. He will keep your secrets and protect you. He will never hurt you. Do you want him?"

Junhong frowns "I don't know. What if he doesn't like me? What if he hates me?" 

Himchan gently slides his fingers through Junhong's hair to ease his anxiety, "Youngjae will love you. I promise. You have to choose Junhongie, do you want to go back to your family that's falling apart and your brother that forgets you every chance he gets. Or do you want a new life, a new family, and someone that's ten times better than your brother."

Junhong squeezes his eyes closed "I'm not sure..." why was this so hard for him? Himchan was offering him something so many kids would do anything to have and yet, he felt so scared. Junhong doesn't want to make the wrong decision, and little does he know Himchan is thinking the same thing.

Himchan is hoping on top of hope and praying that Junhong chooses as wisely as a 8 year old possibly can. Either way, the boy can't go back to his parents, he's seen their faces and saw Himchan's wolf form. Either Junhong chooses to stay or he goes home in a body bag. Killing children isn't on the top of Himchan's to do list, so the silent hoping continues.

"Why aren't you sure?"

Junhong leans his head against Himchans hip and takes a deep breath, "What if.." he offers weakly. People change their minds all the time, his parents are the perfect example. His mother woke up one day and decided she didn't love her husband any more. What if Youngjae was like her? What if Youngjae woke up one day and left?

"Remember Junhong, this boy is special. He isn't like the kids at the park. He will never tire of you. You will never feel lonely." Himchan continues to run his fingers through Junhong's hair in an attempt to keep them both calm.

"I promise that Youngjae will be all the things I have said. If you stay you will always have him, you will always be pack."

"Always?" 

"Yes."

 

Himchan leads Junhong out of the room, past the kitchen and into the dimly lit basement where he locks the door.

"Close your eyes Junhong."

 

*********

 

Upstairs Youngjae is startled out if his slumber by a deafening scream. He looks around his room wildly and strains his ears trying to discern if the frightful sound came from inside or outside the house. 

After a moment of complete and utter quiet, Youngjae decides that it was nothing, lays down, and goes back to sleep. The awful sound forever forgotten.

**********

 

For whatever reason, his parents decided that they're moving three towns over. Yesterday when he got up to get ready for school his mother told him not to bother, that he had been taken out of school. It was the next day that he found out that they were moving 

 

With an annoyed grunt, Youngjae makes his way into the living room to ask his father for tape but pauses when he sees their Alpha. He chews on his bottom lip as he looks at the pale boy standing behind Himchan. Could that boy be...

 

Youngjae takes a deep breath and frowns, the boy smells funny, different. He can tell the boy isn't human, but he isn't wholly a wolf either. 

"I know you guys are in the middle of packing, but I have someone here that wants to say, hello." With that Himchan urges the boy forward and toward Youngjae

"Hello. I'm Junhong." He rasps as though he's in dire need of a glass of water. 

"My names Youngjae." The boy, Junhong, has a massive amount of gauze on the right side of his neck that's being kept in place by medical tape. Straining his eyes a bit, Youngjae can see small splotches of blood making its way through the layers of cotton. 

"Junhong is new to the pack. Once I'm sure he's stable enough, he will be living with you until I can make proper arrangements to keep him fulltime. You'll be good to him, won't you Youngjae?"

Youngjae looks up at Himchan and nods, "Of course." 

"Great! Junhong tires easily these days, so I think it's best if we get going now. Say bye, Junhong."

"Bye." The boy rasps obediently and weakly takes Himchan's hand.

Youngjae watches as his mother closes the door after them, she turns and smiles at him and his father. 

"He seems nice, doesn't he Youngjae?" The younger doesn't answer right away, instead he asks, "When is he coming back?"

His Father replies, "Well, Junhong was bitten two nights ago. Perhaps next week he will have adjusted to the changes and will be here by Saturday."

Youngjae continues to stare at the door, the word bitten echoing in his mind. He may only be 11 but all wolves know how rare it is for a human to be turned. The process is painful and often times traumatizing. How great of Alpha to reach out into the world, and find someone willing to be turned. Alpha didn't say it, but Youngjae knew, that Junhong was for him. 

When he made his request, Youngjae didn't know that Himchan would go so far as to turn someone. For whatever reason he thought that Himchan would simply mold a being into creation. Alpha went far beyond his expectations and Youngjae is stunned.

Youngjae finally tears his eyes away from the closed door and looks to his mother "Alpha did that for me."

"He did."

Youngjae smiles, takes the roll of take that's been forgotten on the coffee table and heads back to his room. His mind repeating the same mantra without pause,

_Junhong Junhong Junhong_


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

 

"You going on the camping trip? Jongup's pack is coming this time, his Alpha turned a wolf last year thats gonna move into the area soon."

I can't seem to catch the words coming out of Junhong's mouth. All I can comprehend is his jawline, lips, and eyes. I wish I could make out his scent, but the smell of coffee is overwhelming.

"Blonde hair looks good on you." I smile when he huffs and lightly kicks my leg.

"Now is not the time Youngjae!" His ears are red from embarrassment. Junhong never could take a compliment. 

I chuckle a bit as he takes a sip of his hot chocolate. I don't think I'll ever get used to how happy Junhong makes me. Ever since he came into life I feel complete. Since I was 11 and he 8, I've never been able to look away. Junhong is special, he's my best friend. I love him. 

"This is a nice coffee shop. What made you want to stop here?" 

Junhong tilts his head to the side and I can't help but giggle, what a pup. 

"I'm not sure. I smelled something while we were walking by and, I just couldn't leave with out coming inside." 

Junhong looks down at his half empty cup and frowns in thought. Long lashes... long neck... long arms... I think thats what I love most about Junhong. Everything about him is long. My mother used to joke that because he was so needy as a child, his limbs don't know how to do anything besides reach as far as they can go. She also hypothesized that I wasn't as tall, because as a pup I tried so hard to keep everything close. I was clingy and didn't reach for anything that didn't reach for me.

 

"Thats strange.. well, maybe if you go on the camping trip you can sort your instincts out?" 

"Maybe if I go? What happened to "We"?"

Junhong looks away as he stands to put on his jacket, "I already told Jongup I was going." 

I nod and look up at him for a while. There's something, a glint in his eye that I never seen before. He and Jongup have always been very close, almost as close as us. I hate it. For him to be so close to a wolf from another Pack, it did nothing but anger me. Does Jongup wish to take my place in Junhong's life? Does Junhong?

"Have fun with Jongup." I say curtly as I take out my phone. I don't want to think of it. Of being replaced. Junhong not being pack, not being my best friend. 

"Youngjae liste-"

"I'm gonna stay here for a bit."

Junhong scoffs and leaves. I'm being childish and possessive, I know. I'll apologize to him later. 

 

I continue to peruse my phone, reading articles, and texting friends. Checking the time, I realize that an hour and a half has gone by and its time for me to go.

In the midst of readying myself to head home, I smell it again. The scent that told me I had to come into this shop. The scent I didn't realize I was waiting for, until now. Sitting back down I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Vanilla and jasmine... what a nice smell for something to have. I open my eyes slowly and look toward the cashier, not something, someone.

I'm shocked that I can smell him. The smell of coffee beans and milk drowned out everything, even Junhong and yet... This human remains.

I watch as he places his order and takes a seat not too far from me. Its clear from the slight swell of his arms and thighs that he works out. His lips are full, his nose proud, skin is the color of honey. Hair dyed to a natural dark brown, nails cut short and neat

I look at my table and frown, what is this feeling? Like I'm weightless.. flying? why do I feel this way? Why? He's beautiful, sure, but I've seen many beautiful people and never felt this way before.. why? I look at him again, my breath catches as he looks up from his cell phone and our eyes meet.

Before I know it I'm picking up my jacket and now cold cup of coffee and asking if I could sit with him. Its almost as though I'm on auto pilot.

 

He smiles broadly and his cheeks almost make his eyes disappear. Theres a warm feeling in my chest, and I have no idea what it could possibly mean. He runs his fingers through his hair and I bite my lip to keep from whimpering. What is this? I've never felt like this before..

I extend my hand, "I'm Youngjae."

"Daehyun"

Our hands touch, and I know.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

 

I'm not sure how I ended up sitting in the coffee shop Youngjae and I met in a year and 10 months ago.. I just wanted to go for a walk and clear my head, sort things out. So much has transpired and I haven't taken time to reflect. 

Can I let Youngjae complete this mating bond slash marriage thing knowing that he'll never love me? Will I be able to look at him everyday for the rest of our lives and carry that weight with me? Will there be other pack mates, boyfriends, companions? 

 

I want to understand what a mate is but I can't truly grasp the concept. 

"If you glare any harder at that mug, it'll explode." A husky voice invades my ears, looking up I'm shocked to see gummy grin. Yongguk, dressed a oversized jean jacket, signature turtle neck and black beanie, give him the hipster look I've come to despise.

"Telekinesis is difficult to master." I reply with a smirk.

Yongguk invites himself to the seat across from me and takes a grape off the plate of fruit I had long forgotten.

"Perhaps. But I have unlimited faith in you." Yongguk winks and his thin pale fingers reach out for another grape. "You know, It's not safe for creatures like you to be so far from home at this time of night."

I roll my eyes, it isn't common for Yongguk to flirt, but when he does, he lays it on thick. 

"I live five minutes away and its two thirty in the afternoon." 

He raises an eyebrow, "Five minutes you say?" The barista calls his name and he's off to get his beverage. 

I met Yongguk in a song writing workshop earlier this year, we got paired to work together and have been friends since. Its hard to believe he was stand-offish when we first met. Working with him, at first, was akin to pulling teeth, but eventually he warmed up to me. Yongguk doesn't speak often but when he does, everyone listens. 

Yongguk frowns as he retakes his seat, "It's great seeing you but, are you going to tell me why you haven't called me since that kiss we had?"

"Uhh.." 

Is my very unintelligent answer, as my face heats up. It's then I realize that I haven't spoken to him since our kiss 3 months ago. I wasn't exactly dodging his calls...but I was dodging his calls. I didn't and still don't know how to explain. I'm not going to lie, I'm attracted to Yongguk, very much so. I was angry with Youngjae and wanted to get him back. I thought kissing Yongguk just before seeing him would make me feel better. It didn't. What I did made things worse.

 

Yongguk smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes, "Just don't say it was a mistake, okay? Just, don't say it out loud." 

My eyes widen in shock, "That's the furthest thing from my mind Yongguk! It wasn't a mistake, I swear it!" I grasp one of his hands and try to convey my apology through touch, "I just felt, I feel, terrible because I didn't kiss you for the right reasons." 

It was a kiss for revenge, no one deserves to be used like that.

Our eyes meet, "Kiss me for the right reasons then." Yongguk's voice drops and octave and even though its having an effect on me I push though to the bigger picture "I can't, and I don't want to. I'm sor-"

Stopping mid-sentence, I look down at our hands and frown. The heat coming from his hand is almost uncomfortable. It doesn't burn, but it's not exactly welcomed in 75 degree weather. How odd.. 

"Daehyun-ah." I look over Yongguk's shoulder and see a less than pleased Youngjae. Fuck.

"Youngjae come sit!" I say brightly, yanking my hand from Yongguk's while reaching over to drag a chair from the empty table next to us.

Youngjae moves the chair as close to me as possible, he discreetly takes the hand that held Yongguk's and places it on his thigh and slowly rubs it. 

"Who are you?" Youngjae questions, his face is expressionless, voice tight and controlled as he calmly questions the man across from us. He isn't yelling, so I guess thats a good thing.

"Yongguk, I'm friends with Daehyun." Yongguk says with a smile and a wink

Youngjae nods, "Ah! I've heard of you." his eyes to rake over Yongguk's form, as Yongguk does the same to him. 

"I'm Youngjae." A nostril flare later and both of them are growling lowly at each other. Both!? 

"I'm ready to go." Youngjae throws my hand away from him as his abruptly stands and leaves. I give Yongguk a sorry and a farewell before running out to catch up to my very angry wolf.

The five minute walk to my apartment is long and tense, I fear the fight we'll inevitably have will be our last. I hope he'll believe me when I say, it wasn't how it looked.

Once inside, Youngjae sheds his clothes as he heads straight for the bedroom. I follow behind him and do the same. Maybe we won't fight after all. I climb into bed after him and pull his incredibly warm body into my arms. Youngjae lies agains my chest and sighs. This is different, no shouts, no interrogations?

After a few minutes he breaks the ice "When I saw you with him.. I felt like I was drowning." This isn't good. We just figured things out, for the most part, and I ruined it.

"Youngjae, it wasn't like that.."

"You kissed him." 

"I did, but that was befo-"

Youngjae cuts me off, "I know. But I can't help the way it made me feel." He takes a deep breath, "When I saw you holding his hand, I just, it hurt me. You were just holding hands, nothing extreme, but it still hurt. On the way here, I couldn't help but wonder if thats how you felt when you saw me with Junhong."

We sit in the quiet and its almost calming. It seems that Youngjae is learning what its like to be in my shoes. I hate seeing him so miserable, but maybe this is a good thing. Maybe this will bring us closer. 

"Did you know that Yongguk is a wolf?"

I look down at him but its hard to see his face in my dimly lit room, "He's like you?" Youngjae wraps his arms around my waist and squeezes "Not really, he was bitten." 

"That's rare, right?" I question as I run my fingers through Youngjae's thick hair. I love him so much.

"It is... The alpha that turned him, thinks he's special." Youngjae's whispers against my chest, his breath tickles but I hold in my childish giggles. This is all I've ever wanted, Youngjae and I holding each other.

"Will you turn me?" Will Youngjae make me into a wolf? He's called me special before, am I special enough to receive a bite?

"It is up to a pack's Alpha to determine who is worthy of such a thing. I've never seen it first hand, but I have heard rumors and have also been told by one who has been bitten, that it is traumatizing and painful. That the transition from human to wolf burns from the inside out. Depending on age and how healthy you are, the painful process can last any where from a week to months."

 

It all seems way more complicated than I initially thought. How stupid of me to think a simple bite, and 24 hours is all it took to make a wolf.

"How does an Alpha decide if a person is special?"

Youngjae presses his nose against my chest and inhales deeply, his arms loosen and a warm hand slides up my side "You're sweating." He whispers. 

"You're body is hot, Youngjae."

"I'm not sure how Alphas make their decisions. I am not an Alpha, and most likely never will be. I'm content simply being a member of the pack. However, I do know that its best if the recipient is willing, you don't want to turn someone who doesn't want this life.. Also, I did have a hand in pushing my Alpha to turn someone. As a child, I was very lonely. My parents didn't want to have anymore pups, the ones my age at the time saw my neediness as a weakness and refused to play with me. The human children at school were too different. I wanted a friend, I went to Alpha and told him as much, and he gave me Junhong."

How could this Alpha simply "give" Youngjae a person simply because he was lonely? 

"How old were you when this happened?"

"I was 11 and Junhong was 8 at the time. Junhong told me a few years after he was turned what his transition was like."

That's 12 years! How can I compete with that!? 12 years of love, laughs and tough times. Youngjae said so himself, he loves Junhong. I hug Youngjae closer as my thoughts run away from me

"Your friend, Yongguk, do you want to be with him?" 

"I don't like Yongguk in that way. You are the only person I want. You can never be replaced, ever." I kiss Youngjae's forehead and I hear him sigh.

"Maybe.. maybe I can be okay with you and Junhong? Its not right for me to come between 12 years of.. of whatever you guys have. Maybe I can be okay with you seeing Junhong?"

Youngjae kisses my chin, "Junhong is Pack.  
But he will never be more than that. I won't let my actions make you unhappy. I never want to do that again. I tried to be friends with him, but it wasn't enough and I won't allow for him or anyone else to come between us. I've decided to never see him again."

"12 years is a long time, Youngjae. Never is even longer."

"I know.. I'm sad about it, I love Junhong, but he's made his choice and I've made mine. If he continues down the path he's chosen, the path of trying to separate us.. Then he doesn't need to be acknowledged."

I close my eyes and try to focus on my breathing and not the anxious thoughts going though my mind. I'm not naive, I know what he means by 'separate us'. The only thing that will separate Youngjae and I, is death. Youngjae has said as much. Is that why he chose to cut Junhong off completely? So he doesn't have to get rid of me if Junhong asks it of him.

What will Youngjae do if his love of 12 years tries to get rid of me? Will he stand aside?  
I'm trying to focus but a question slips out any way "What will you do if he tries to separate us?" 

"I'll kill him."


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

"Hurry up Daehyun!" I shout from my place by the door. Today is a big day, and I don't want to be late.

"I'm cominggg" He whines back. I head toward the living room and plop down on the sofa as I wait.

After a series of long discussions, Daehyun is going to meet my Alpha. The wolf that changed my life for the better and has taken care of my pack since my parents were children. The position of Alpha is both a blessing and a curse. Alpha has the power to govern, the respect and love of all pack members and non members, its seems great. 

However, when you look a bit deeper you realize that, once chosen, the Alpha will cease to age. So long as he or she is Alpha, they will watch all the wolves they look after die from old age. Alpha is the one in charge of seeing to everyones health, mental and physical. Alpha must care for the entire pack as though we are their children. Alpha is also responsible for passing judgement on crimes, disputes, and mates. Alpha must always think of the whole, and make decisions that may allow a individual to suffer so that the rest may know peace. It is a hard job, but one that Himchan has excelled at for many years.

"Alright! Lets go! Why are you just sitting there?? We're gonna be late!" 

I laugh as Daehyun fusses at me. He's nervous. I slip on my shoes and follow Daehyun out the door. Telling him he has nothing to worry about, will cause him to hide how he feels, which is only going to make his anxiousness worse.

Instead I hold his hand a little tighter on our way to my car, and once inside I kiss his cheek before putting the key in the ignition. I encourage him to tell me about his song writing class. Ten minutes later, and Daehyun has forgotten his worries. An hour more and he has me laughing at an impersonation of the annoying old lady that lives across the hall from him. He's forgotten his troubles for two hours, and has remembered a smile.

 

*******************

 

We pull into the drive way of a two floor cottage thats outlined by trees, flowers, grass, and shrubbery. The next house is an hour away, and the next town is across the lake thats a few miles away. Which means my kind is free to shift on the property. Living three hours outside the city has its perks. 

Upon exiting the car I spot a tall wolf sitting a few feet away from the house in the surrounding trees. Head held high, with narrow eyes.

"It's watching me." Daehyun whispers, I smile and gently squeeze his hand. The sound of the gravel under our feet is loud in our ears as the wolf's eyes follow Daehyun's movements with a clenched jaw. 

"Don't worry about it. You're gonna like it here, I loved visiting Alpha as a pup." I try to take his mind off the wolf but it doesn't work, Daehyun picks up his pace and quickly makes his way to the porch. 

To Daehyun's dismay I forego knocking on the door of the large cottage and head right inside. After taking off our coats and shoes I lead Daehyun to the living room. 

Alpha nods at us as we enter and we sit across from him. Daehyun is both nervous and confused as he watches Alpha hold a small puppy close to his chest and respond to the yips and growls it makes.

"I understand, but you can't bite someone because they called you a pup. You ARE a pup." 

The small wolf barks as loud as it can and Alpha giggles and puts it on the floor, "Run along, pup, I'll speak to you after I'm done here." It barks even more on its way out, offended beyond repair. 

"Yeah yeah yeahhhh! Save it for another time runt!" Alpha shouts as the pup turns the corner.

Daehyun laughs quietly, seeing a person argue with a puppy over being called a puppy, is quite endearing. He isn't nervous anymore, and I'm more than pleased. 

Alpha slouches back on the couch and runs his fingers through his hair, "I don't deserve this kind of treatment." 

"You don't?" I question with a raised brow.

"I don't deserve this kind of treatment, TODAY." He amends with a roll his eyes. 

"Youngjae, my beautiful boy, I forgot how insufferable you are." He smiles fondly at me and I him, until his eyes drift over to Daehyun and linger a tad too long for my liking.

"Introduce me to your friend." His smile turns into a smirk

"Alpha, this is my Mate, Daehyun. Daehyun, this is Himchan, my pack's Alpha."

Daehyun nods and reaches out "Pleased to meet you." As they shake hands, Himchan uses his other hand to fix a non-existent stray hair on Daehyun's head. And I fight the urge to gag.

"I bet your smile is something to behold." He whispers while gazing upon Daehyun with an expression of longing

Daehyun frowns and snatches his hand back, "What a creep."

"We just got here and already you're starting trouble. You didn't even ask us if we were thirsty or hungry." Chastising Himchan is my favorite thing to do, I hope Daehyun can join in with me one day. 

Himchan shrugs and begins to inspect his nails, "I like nice looking faces. Sue me." 

This is turning out better than I could've hoped.

"So Daehyun, why are you interested in my Youngjae?" Himchan looks completely disinterested in his own question. His sleepy eyes and disheveled hair only adding to his blasé attitude. It might not seem like it, but Himchan is very intelligent.. and manipulative.

"He isn't a creep." Daehyun says with a wink. 

Himchan didn't have to speak with that pup at the time that he did. It could've waited, yet instead he chose to address the pups adorable ire just before we arrived. Himchan let Daehyun see him holding the cute little thing and joking around with it. It was done to relax Daehyun, the flirting was to make him drop his guard. 

Himchan closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, "Please answer.. It's for science." Sarcasm permeates each word, as well as annoyance. Himchan's patience is already dwindling, this must be a new record.

Daehyun bites his lip, and I place a hand on the back of neck, "Interested is putting it lightly... I'm not with Youngjae out of curiosity. We're together because we share a bond thats so indescribable, you have to be apart of it to understand. I'm with him, because its were I belong."

Himchan yawns loudly and stretches out across the couch, resting his head on its arm. Himchan folds his hands and looks lazily at Daehyun. What is he up to?

"Honestly, I'm not sure if I want to approve this mating." 

"Wh-what!?" 

Things were going so well, everything flowing so smoothly.. How could he not be sure? Daehyun is perfect. How could Himchan not see this?

"Are you kidding? Why are you doing this, Himchan?" My voice sounds deeper than usual, my nose hurts. I feel my jaw elongate and my teeth begin to move. 

How could he not be sure?

"Himchan, please give us a chance. Youngjae deserves the approval of his alpha." Daehyun squeezes my hand and I feel my anger recede a bit.

Himchan with a smug expression, winks at him, "Youngjae deserves nothing, especially since he's made a liar out of me. I'm very disappointed with him."

I can't help but gasp, how could he be disappointed in me? What could I have possibly done? No one wants to be a disappointment to the person the admire most in the world.

"Alpha.." 

Himchan frowns, "It's unfortunate, really, it is. I like Daehyun, and I can tell that he's truly your mate. However, last month you made me a liar..."

From my peripheral I see Daehyun look at me questioningly when my tears start to fall,  
"Please.." I hear myself whisper

Himchan response is very parental "Junhong is a nice boy. I admit, he has his quirks.. but he means well." 

I can't seem to form words, so my mate speaks for me, "How did Youngjae make you a liar?"

Himchan yawns, "When I created Junhong, I made many promises. One being that Youngjae would never hurt him. Last month, Youngjae met Junhong for ice-cream, and made me a liar. He referred to my sons heritage as a negative, and called him a half breed. Something that he knew for a fact would hurt Junhong. Youngjae deserves nothing." 

Himchan's breath evens out, as he seemingly falls asleep.

Then its hits me; he was very serious. He won't let us mate. If he won't let us mate, then no matter how we feel about each other, it will never be completed or acknowledged by my pack or other wolves. If we aren't mates, then Daehyun is just another human. A human that the Alpha hasn't deemed special enough to turn. Just a human that knows too much for its own good....

I look at Daehyun with fear evident in my eyes, as I slowly raise a finger to my lips requesting his silence. He nods, I grip his hand as tightly as I can without hurting him, slowly we rise, and make our way out of the livingroom. 

 

I take him out the back door, and I urge him to run toward the trees. The sun is setting and soon it'll be difficult for him to see. Human eyes can only do so much. 

"What's wrong?!" Daehyun whispers harshly, he sounds so afraid. I wish I could comfort him but I'm just as frightened as him, if not more so.

I wish I wasn't so foolish! I should've let Junhongs jibe about Daehyun go! I shouldn't have said anything.

"Youngjae, you're shaking... where are we going?" 

Himchan wouldn't do this to me, would he? Its bad enough that Daehyun and I's mating will never be approved, and therefore never completed, but he won't take things to far... will he? Himchan wouldn't kill Daehyun... right?

"We have to get across the lake and into the next town. Theres tons of people on the broad walk around this time so that'll slow them down.."

I smell his tears, "Slow who down? Whats happening Youngjae?" I tug his hand a bit when he starts to lag behind. We've been running for almost ten minutes and he's starting to tire out.

"We aren't moving fast enough."

I let go of his hand, "Get on my back."

I will my body to shift the fastest it's ever have, throughly destroying my shoes and clothes. Once Daehyun climbs on to my back I run full throttle toward the lake. We have to make it.

The sun has set when the smell of water reaches my nose. Five more minutes, and we'll be swimming toward safety. 

Sure, I don't hear anyone following us, but that doesn't mean they aren't there. That doesn't mean they aren't tracking us or even right behind us. 

I never thought I'd see the day were the I, the predator, became the prey.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

"What the fuck is going on Youngjae!?"

I growl at Daehyun and use my teeth to tug the bottom of his shirt. We're so close! Why did he get off my back?

"One minute we're joking around and the next you're dragging me through the forrest! Shift back and tell me whats happening!"

All I can do is whimper and try to pull him toward the water. Its right there! We have to get across. 

I don't know if we were followed, and I have to stay in my wolf form so I can fight if they come for him.

His shoes are touching the shore now..

"Youngjae! Stop it!"

Please get in the water..  
please swim across to the broadwalk..  
Please, Daehyun, Please...

"You should've let him protect you." 

I move in front of Daehyun in a defensive position, if Junhong is here, Himchan isn't too far off. There might even be others.

Junhong, clad in only a pair of loose fitting jeans, leans against a tree with a smile on his face. He looks amused.

I snap and growl at him while trying to use my tail to push Daehyun into the lake. Closer to safety. If we get a head start, and make it across before them, make it to the crowds there.. he'll be safe.

 

"You used to have blonde hair... You're him, aren't you?" Daehyun, now is not the time for inquiries!

 

"I'm Junhong." Our eyes meet and I bare my teeth. 

"What's going on? What does Youngjae have to protect me from?"

Junhong laughs, thoroughly amused by my mates fear. 

"You're going to die tonight."  
"Wha.. what!?"

I fight the urge to leap at Junhong and tear him limb from limb, Daehyun isn't going to die. Ever.

"Look at yourself, Youngjae. You can speak to me in that form yet all you do is growl and bark. How could you allow this..thing, to make you regress so?" 

Theres movement in the tree line, a wolf steps forward and sits on his left. The wolf has short brown fur and makes up for its compact size with muscle. Jongup. 

Daehyun drops down to his knees to wrap his arms around me and bury his face in my neck. I want to comfort him, but I can't. I have to stay alert. 

I can't believe this is happening.

Jongup huffs and lets out a series of yips ans growls _Let's stop this.. Tell Himchan to let this go._ He whines out to Junhong, who throughly ignores him. 

He's asking for peace now, but if Junhong asks, Jongup will go after Daehyun. 

_Please, Youngjae, just relax. Everything will be fine... speak to me?_

I keep my eyes trained on them and the forrest behind them. I won't be distracted. Despite not having Himchan's approval, and our position right now, Daehyun is mine. He is my mate, he will survive.

 

Daehyun's grip tightens and I hear him whisper, "one... two..."

On three he bolts toward the water. 

Junhong shouts, "Kill the human!" 

I run toward Jongup and a now shifted Junhong. I slam my body into Junhong's side, toppling him over, then I turn and lunge for Jongup's neck. He's stronger, but I'm fast.

We bite and claw at each other blood is drawn but I'm not sure if its his or mine. Junhong joins in and soon it becomes difficult to keep up my defenses or to even breathe. Their jaws are powerful, their legs quick, their attacks are almost synchronized...but I have to endure. For Daehyun.

Junhong makes a break for the lake, and I'm right behind him. Jongup lands a paw to the middle of my back as I grab Junhong's tail and drag him from the water's edge. Daehyun needs as wide of a head start that I can create. 

With Junhong's tail still between my teeth I shake my head and pull as hard as I can to remove it. The pain is so bad Junhong screams while turning back into his humanoid form, a mistake. 

Kicking Jongup off with my hind legs, I latch onto Junhong's fragile neck and I squeeze. I block out the pain of Jongup's teeth and claws, I block out the feeling, my now missing ear, leaves in its wake. I shake my muzzle until I hear the distinct crunch of bone. 

Jongup is in his humanoid form when the haze of adrenaline fades and I let Junhong's lifeless body drop. He pulls Junhong into his lap and cries. 

"Youngjae didn't have to do that... he didn't.. he have to do that to you.." He whispers against the mangled corpse. 

 

I can't stay to morn the loss of my best and only friend. I can't let the guilt touch me. Instead I turn from the sight and limp to the lake. I have to get to Daehyun before Himchan does.


	11. Chapter 11

Daehyun tries to pull himself from the water but his soaking wet clothes make it more than difficult. He gasps for air and thanks every god imaginable for helping swim the distance between the shores... For placing him in a space as close to safe as he can get right now. The beach isn't well lit so the people on the broad walk enjoying the shops and small carnival games don't notice him. 

 

After a few minutes Daehyun stands, walks under the broad walk and plops down in the sand. Youngjae will be arriving soon, he knows it... believes it. Daehyun ignores the cold seeping into his body, and the way his still soaked clothes cling to his skin. He ignores the laughter, the smell of cotton candy and hot dogs. He blocks out the sounds of the people above him. He has to keep a look out for Youngjae.

 

He isn't sure how long its been, but theres a figure making its way out the water, a dog. No. A wolf. A large Black wolf. Daehyun scrambles forward, half crawling half walking, desperation and relief filling him to his core.

"Youngjae, I was so scared, I was so worried!" 

The wolf licks his cheek with vigor and leads Daehyun back to his seat in the sand under the broad walk, where it nuzzles his face and sniffs and prods looking for injuries.

"Youngjae, please shift back.. What are we gonna do? How are we gonna get out of this?" Daehyun's teeth start to chatter as the cold sets in. The wolf huffs, pushes Daehyun on to his back, and lays down on top of him, providing much needed warmth.

Daehyun closes his eyes and after a while he feels a humanoid form laying on him instead of a dog like one. He feels a kiss on his cheek, and another on his ear.

"You're very beautiful." A deep, and raspy voice that certainly isn't Youngjae's whispers in Daehyun's ear.

Daehyun's eyes are wide with fright as he looks up at one very sad yet manic, Himchan.

"I felt a pain in my chest that echoed into my soul... I felt it, and yet I couldn't. It was the strangest thing." Himchan's tears hit Daehyun causing him to repeatedly flinch. Some fall on to his lips. 

Himchan sighs, "..The bond we had the link that made him mine, suddenly, I couldn't feel it.. it disappeared and in its place was pain."

Daehyun tries to move his arms but Himchan's grip is strong and firm.

"My son is gone, but it's okay." Flashing a big smile, sniffling, and shaking his head Himchan tries to compose himself.

"I have you."

Daehyun screams as Himchan bites into his collar bone, he hears the crunch of bones and the tearing of flesh as Himchan yanks away.

 

 

"You taste as good as you look."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proof read this.. sorry

"Is he supposed to be screaming like that?" 

"I bit him deeply and made a bit of a mess, but I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Are you sure? It's been weeks, and when he isn't passed out, all he does is scream..."

 

**********

 

Himchan smiles happily as he slowly makes his way down the stairs of his cottage. He turns every now and then to ensure the person behind him is keeping up. Despite his loss, he has gained. Although there is a sadness inside him, theres also a new found joy.

Once he reaches the living room he steps to the side and allows the tired figure behind him to enter first. 

Himchan guides them to the sofa and sits them down slowly and ensures their comfort. Himchan adjusts the persons long black night gown and smiles, his new prize possession is still weak, but soon, very soon, they'll be stronger than ever. He whispers a sorry when the other winces, his pup didn't deserve to be in pain.

"Chanie.." Jongup whispers as he enters, he looks at the pale boy sitting before Himchan and tilts his head in shock, the poor kid survived.

Himchan doesn't acknowledge him, too caught up running his fingers though the boy's hair, still so soft after everything thats happened.

Minuets later, Himchan signals Jongup to come closer.

"I have someone who wants to meet you."

Daehyun looks up at Jongup, "Hello, I'm Daehyun." His voice horse and low, eyes glazed with exhaustion.

"Hi." Jongup looks nervously at Himchan as the elder plops down next to Daehyun on the sofa and stretches.

"Daehyun is new to my pack, he's a very good pup." 

Jongup puts his hands in his pockets and nods his head. He and Himchan have already had this discussion, they're just putting on for the sake of Daehyun's fragile state. It wouldn't do the boy any good to wake up one day and have the one who has the closet bond with not be there. 

"Daehyunnie, I have some business to take care of and I won't be able to spend much time with you."

Himchan pauses to gage his reaction. As he expected, Daehyun is on the verge of tears, bottom lip quivering and face turning red. His "new born" misses him already. 

"Don't cry, I don't like to see you sad." 

Daehyun nods slowly, "Like I was saying, I won't be able to spend much time with you or care for you like you need, so I'm going to entrust you to Jongup and his pack. Jongup will care for you just like I do, his pack is very nice so I'm sure you won't have any issues."

"I will miss you.." Daehyun rasps as he leans into Himchan's side.

 

"I know."

 

**********

 

Jongup frowns as he watches Daehyun sleep. The new wolf passed out about an hour ago and neither he or Himchan wanted to wake him. Jongup knows what Himchan did is wrong but he understands why it was done. Youngjae killed Zelo, so Himchan turned Daehyun. And now Younjae is... who knows... he most likely thinks Daehyun drowned while swimming across the lake. It isn't a far fetched conclusion to draw considering the fact Jongup helped Himchan destroy all traces of Daehyun from the beach.

With a heavy sigh, Jongup exits the living room and makes his way into the kitchen where Himchan was supposed to be cooking. Instead he finds the elder sitting on a stool with his head in his hands, the kitchen still pristine and not even a pot on the stove.

"It's been two months and I still ache, I miss Junhong, I always will but.. why does it still have to hurt so much?"

Jongup opens the refrigerator and rummages through it a bit, "You still hurt because he was the first wolf you've ever turned, and you raised him. He was your son, you gave a bit of yourself up to create him, most importantly, you loved him."

"The past tense of it all hurts even more.."

Jongup grabs an apple, takes a bite then puts it back. It's not as sweet as he thought it would be. He absentmindedly wonders what Himchan will do with Daehyun once the novelty of having a new pup has worn off. Himchan didn't exactly create him out of love or necessity. Jongup takes a swig from a carton of juice and puts that back as well. 

"I hurt too, but I refuse to dwell on it. No good will come from doing that." Jongup closes the refrigerator. Himchan never had anything good to eat or drink. Shaking his head, Jongup walks toward the back door and begins to strip.

"The new wolf from my pack will be here tomorrow to help me out with Daehyun. Try to be nice to him, he's not as tough as he seems."

At that Himchan looks up at him with a chuckle, "Where did Sungwon get this one from?"

Jongup opens the door and takes a deep breath, the smell of Himchan's garden brings a smile to his face.

"Alpha was in a hospital visiting a doctor friend of his when he care across him. Alpha said when he looked at him, he knew he was his. "

"Your new wolf was a hospital worker?"

"No, he was a patient."

"Why was he there?"

"Alpha didn't say."

With that, Jongup walks out into the garden, shifts into his wolf form, and lays among a small patch of lander.. The sent reminds him of Junhong


	13. Chapter 13

In the beginning there was darkness.

I couldn't see, smell or hear anything.. but I felt. I felt my blood burn, I felt bones breaking, twisting and growing, and I felt my flesh stretch and thicken.

I don't know how long it lasted. Or why it even happened. 

After a while I began to hear and smell. I heard a voice tell me how happy they are to have me, how they can't wait to teach me everything they know. They smelled like.. like fresh pine and all kinds of flowers. They smelled beautiful.

 

In between the pain I felt something grow. I felt something, attach itself... not physically. But it was there, wrapping around my body and seeping into my skin. It felt calm, loving, and familiar. It grounded me. 

When I finally opened my eyes, I saw a face that I knew I'd always love. Almond eyes, a perfect nose, and that smile. What a sight! 

He spoke and I gasped, his was the voice I'd been hearing. The scent that I grew to love was coming from him too. He was beautiful.

I looked around and realized that we were laying down in a fairly large bed.. the room was dim and smelled just like him.

"Daehyun-ah... how are you feeling?"

I couldn't find the words to tell him of the pain so I whimpered and amazingly enough he understood, "I know, baby, I know... everything will be okay. Your Himchanie will always be here for you, okay?"

My Himchanie... My Himchan...

"Do you remember anything? Think long and hard." He ran his fingers through my hair and hugged me close. He felt so warm, and comfortable and safe. 

I closed my eyes tried to think back. What was there before the pain, before the darkness?

What did I remember?

I pressed my body even closer to his and whispered:

"I only remember you."


	14. Chapter 14

"He's very fragile, more so than when you were turned. His alpha wasn't exactly gentle about the whole thing."

Jongup says as he guides his pack mate through Himchan's cottage. 

"Himchan made sure to tell his pack not to come here unless it was a dire emergency. Its been that way since he turned him. However, now that Himchan told them about his trip, they may come here to check on things."

They make their way up stairs and Jongup stops in front of a door and begins to whisper, "Himchan doesn't want his pup to be introduced to his pack until he knows for certain its stable. It took a very long time for him to transition, so Himchan is being very careful."

 

Jongup slowly eases the door open and peeks inside the dimly lit room "He's asleep." They walk into the room, and Jongup sits on the edge of the bed. He smoothes a thumb over the sleeping boys eyebrow and smiles when the others eyes open.

"Daehyun, I have someone here that wants to meet you." 

Jongup helps Daehyun sit up slowly and takes a seat next to him on the bed, he then motions for his shocked pack mate to come closer.

"This is Yongguk, he's just like you." 

Daehyun looks up at Yongguk and smiles, "Hello, I'm Daehyun."

Yongguk nods his head, and kneels in front of Daehyun. He reaches out and touches the gauze that covers the right side of Daehyun's neck and his entire shoulder. What happened to him, Yongguk wonders. Where was the natural born wolf Daehyun was with? Did Daehyun agree to this? 

Yongguk looks at the gauze and frowns, why would Himchan bite Daehyun like that, from his neck, to his collar to his shoulder? Multiple bites? How cruel. 

"Why are you crying?" Daehyun asks as he watches a tear roll down Yongguks cheeck and on to the blanket covering his legs, it smells less like Himchan already.

"Oh.. I'm just so happy to meet you." Yongguk forces a smile and retracts his hand. 

Daehyun takes a deep breath, "You smell strange. Not a bad strange. Just, different."

Yongguk chuckles, "Soon you'll smell the same way."

Jongup watches the odd exchange and frowns, clearly Yongguk knows Daehyun. He sits quietly as the two continue to talk... Yongguk shows Daehyun his healed and fading scar from his bite. Yes, Yongguk knows Daehyun very well.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I think it'd be best if Daehyun took a nap before we leave."

 

*************

Jongup paces back and forth in the living room. His nerves are shot. Daehyun is upstairs napping as he was told, and Yongguk is currently sitting on the sofa waiting for Jongup to get his thoughts together. Himchan is due back soon.

"How the fuck do you know him?" Jongup asks as he continues to pace. Yongguk sighs, "I met him in a music class a while back. Last time I saw him was maybe three or so months ago, he was with a wolf, Youngjae.. what happened to him?"

Jongup stops his pacing and begins to bite his nails. This isn't good. If Himchan finds out Yongguk knew Daehyun before the change, one of three things could happen.

The first being; Himchan killing Yongguk. The second; Himchan killing Daehyun.  
The third; Jongup killing Himchan for trying to kill either of the two.

Jongup loves Himchan, he did ever since he was a pup. Himchan being another packs Alpha didn't deter Jongup from befriending him. In return Himchan loved Jongup just as much, and trusted him to be Junhong's friend as well. Jongup wasn't apart of their pack, but he felt like he was. He loved them and their pack members like he was. But, he loves Yongguk too. He helped Yongguk during his pup faze and Himchan entrusted Daehyun to his care as well.

He didn't know Daehyun well, but Jongup was sure he could love him. He was sure Daehyun could love him back. Jongup also knew Daehyun couldn't and wouldn't ever be able to replace Junhong, but he could ease the pain of loss.

Who would have thought that the human his best friend asked him to kill, would soon grow to be his new best friend? 

"That's not important. You mustn't say anything about knowing him before the change...EVER. Never speak of it again."

Yongguk grabs the hem of Jongup's shirt, yanks him into his lap and hugs him tight. "So mean.. so bossy.. When did you become my elder?"

Jongup struggles but Yongguk's grip is strong, "Be serious!"

"I am being serious." Yongguk ruffles Jongup's hair then roughly shoves him off his lap and on to the floor.

"Theres nothing to gain from telling Daehuyn anything about his past, he will never remember it, and it will just make life even more confusing for him. Also, I'm sure Himchan wouldn't exactly be thrilled about my knowledge of Daehyun's previous life."

Jongup stands, he looks at Yongguk with narrowed eyes and rubs his left butt cheek. Maybe he'd let Himchan kill him after all...

"Are you positive he'll never remember?"

Yongguk stifles a yawn, he was turned almost three years ago but still felt the effects of fatigue from doing anything that required a large amount of energy. Hopefully his body will stabilize soon.

"I never did. Alpha always asks me about the hospital, if I remember why I was there, if I remember anything before him."

Jongup can't help but tilt his head to the side, thoroughly interested in what Yongguk just revealed, "Does Alpha ask about your past often?"

"He used to, but I guess he got tired of getting the same answer." Yongguk shrugs

"Do you.. Do you truly not remember anything?"

Yongguk gives Jongup his biggest smile, "Not a thing."

That was a lie. 

Yongguk remembers one thing, its something he never had the courage to tell his Alpha or anyone else. If his Alpha knew, the kind wolf would never forgive himself, his Alpha would feel guilty and hurt. So Yongguk saw fit to protect him from the truth, to lie to his Alpha for the rest of his life.

The only thing Yongguk remembers, is pain. He doesn't remember screaming, but he's sure he did. He remembers his blood being on fire, he remembers his skin being pulled back then replaced, he remembers his bones breaking on their own accord. He remembers the pain very well, and wouldn't wish it on anyone, not even the knowledge that it took place.

"Did your friend from this pack ever remember anything?"

Jongup shrugs, "Junhong told me he didn't remember anything, but he told Youngjae he that he did. I was so angry that he lied to me, I didn't stick around to hear what exactly he remembered." 

Yongguk hums, "Perhaps it's possible then." he begins to speak again but Jongup shakes his head and looks toward the closed living room door. They sit in silence for a few minutes, until theres the sound of someone, or something, scratching on the door.

Jongup opens it and steps to the side as a large black wolf saunters in. It completely ignores Jongup, walks straight over to Yongguk and stares into his eyes.

 

"Himchan, this is Yongguk."


	15. Chapter 15

Jongup sighed as he watched Yongguk and Daehyun play on the shore.

Daehyun giggling as Yongguk, in his wolf form, chased and splashed water at him. Since leaving Himchan's cottage, and finding a place in Jongup's home, Daehyun has done nothing but grow and be happy. He spent his days eating, learning, and sleeping. Jongup chuckled when he sees Yongguk tackle Daehyun in the sand and lick his face as the other screamed and laughed. Jongup loved Daehyun's smile lines and the way his eyes disappeared when he laughed. Jongup also liked teaching Daehyun how to control his instincts, hunt, and pack dynamics. 

 

Tomorrow was Daehyun's "birth" day, it'll be two years since he was turned and Jongup isn't sure were the time has gone or if its going to run out one day. Since leaving the cottage two years ago, Himchan has kept in touch with Daehyun via phone call. They speak almost everyday, and almost everyday the first thing Daehyun usually says is 

"When will you come for me?"

 

Every time he asks that Jongup hopes and prays that Himchan continues to respond "I'm not sure." And that what ever business Himchan had to take care of, continues to keep him away from Daehyun. 

Daehyun loves living here, in Jongup's Alpha's house. Despite being scared of swimming, He loves playing on the beach and he loves helping the pack members in the garden. Daehyun has a good life here.. with this pack... with Jongup. Maybe if asked at the right time, Himchan will let him stay?

Junhong is deeply missed, and Jongup couldn't help but speak about him to Daehyun. To share some fond memories. When Jongup thinks back to that fateful night, he has but one regret. Instead of going after the human like Junhong asked, he should've killed Youngjae. Maybe then he'd have Junhong and Daehyun?

 

****************

 

"I'm not tired!"

Jongup folds his arms and fixes a hard glare at Daehyun. Why is this boy being so difficult tonight? Its clear He's exhausted, there are bags under his eyes and it took him almost fifteen minutes to put on his pajamas.

"Get in the bed."

"I don't understand why I have to listen to you. I'm your elder." Daehyun frowns and looks down his nose at Jongup, who is trying very hard not to throw a fit.

"Who told you that?"

"My Alpha told me that I am older than you and younger than Yongguk." 

Jongup nods his head and shrugs, "Fine. Be that way. Its too bad though... I was going to ask you what you wanted to do for your birthday but, NEVER MIND!"

Daehyun trips over his feet running to the bed, he violently rips back the covers and quickly slips under them. He whispers a sincere "Sorry." 

"It's fine. So, what do you wanna do tomorrow?"

Daehyun smiles "I'd like to go to a coffee shop."

 

Jongup frowns, "A coffee shop? Really?" What kind of birthday activity is that?" How mundane..

Daehyun yawns and smiles sleepily at Jongup, "Really. I think it would be fun." Soon afterwards Daehyun is asleep, and Jongup leaves to ready himself for bed as well.

 

**************

 

After a few minutes in the cafe, its clear to Jongup that Daehyun is disappointed. The cafe isn't exaclty crowded, but it has many patrons. Its well lit and furnished with plush sofas and coffee tables that housed many magazines and nicknacks to entertain customers. The coffee itself smelled and tasted amazing and yet.. Daehyun is disappointed.

"Do you wish to go somewhere else?" 

Daehyun shakes his head, "I like it here, its great, but I don't think its the right place, ya know? It doesn't feel... right." 

Daehyun looks around the nice sized establishment, and quickly eyes everyone from the barista and cashier to the people on line waiting to oder to the people waiting to pick up a beverage.

Jongup reaches out and taps his ward's nose gently, "What are you looking for?"

 

Daehyun looks down at his now cold latte. Just what was he looking for? No, not a what, but a who? Who could he have hoped to see in a coffee shop?

"I guess I was hoping I'd see someone here.."

"Oh really? Who?" Jongup tries to keep calm but in heart is hammering so hard in his chest, he palms feel clammy. Who the fuck was Daehyun hoping to see? Daehyun knew a total of 10 people. Jongup himself, Himchan, Yongguk, Sungwon, and some packs members that hung around Sungwon's home, where they were currently staying. 

Daehyun lifts his head and smiles sadly at Jongup, "I guess I thought... I was hoping to see Himchan today?"

Daehyun sighs and gets up from the table. He bites his lips and tries not to cry. Once outside he takes a deep breath and tries to organize his thoughts. Why did he want to go to a coffee shop? Was he really expecting Himchan to pop up?


	16. Chapter 16

Himchan runs his fingers through his hair and gently scratches his scalp. He's stressed. It's been two years and he still hasn't gotten his hands on Youngjae. He's not out for revenge, he got that already in the form of Daehyun, he simply wanted to let Youngjae know they were even.

Himchan lost Junhong.  
Youngjae lost Daehyun.

 

Of course, Himchan would withhold certain information about the situation, Daehyun's amnesia being one of them. But he'd let Youngjae know that Daehyun was still alive, maybe he'd even tell Youngjae were to find Daehyun. Maybe Himchan will pretend to feel sorry for Youngjae when Daehyun says he doesn't know who he is? Maybe he'd hug Youngjae close and promise to help him find a solution, and just when the young wolf has his hopes up... he'd kill Daehyun.

He knows that would be a terrible thing to do. Not because of how it would affect Youngjae, but because of his affinity for Daehyun. Everytime they speak, Daehyun continues to cement his place in Himchan's heart. Its the most annoying thing. With every laugh, and bratty comment, he can't help but love Daehyun.

 

Himchan takes out his cell phone and calls the most recent number. It rings twice and instead of the cheerful voice he expected, he's greeted by a solemn one

"Alpha."

"Daehyun, whats wrong?"

"I miss you."

Himchan smiles, "Do you love me as well?"

"No." Himchan can tell Daehyun is pouting just from the tone in his voice. 

"Today's your birthday. Today is the day I created the one thing in this world I hold dear to my heart. Are you sitting down?"

Himchan hears some rustling in the background before Daehyun confirms that he's seated.

"It was late summer. Around the time its still nice enough during the day to wear short sleeves, but got a tad bit colder at night. It was then that I lost someone, my first pup. He was killed, I understand why it happened, but he was mine and I wasn't ready for him to go. "

Himchan takes a deep breath and blinks back his tears, "I felt so much pain and heartache. The part of me I thought would always be there, was ripped from me and it almost drove me mad. Then I saw a face. Big eyes, full lips, and skin kissed by God. When I saw this face the pain lessened. I asked for the face's name, and when he spoke my ears rang. I didn't need to know anything else because I knew he was mine. I bit him. I took the biggest piece of my soul and stored it inside him. I gave him the gift I never thought to give my first pup. A gift he might come to hate me for one day, but it's okay, he now has all the time in the world to learn to forgive me for being so selfish."

Himchan can hear Daehyun sniffling on the other end, "Whenever you miss me, I want you to close your eyes and think very hard, look inside yourself for me and pull what you find there." 

With that Himchan hangs up and wipes the tears from his face. He didn't mean to get so emotional but somehow things got the better of him. He lied to Daehyun about how he was created, but most of it was true. When he first met Daehyun he thought he was beautiful and liked his voice, he did loose his first pup and turned Daehyun to help cope, and he did give Daehyun a gift. 

One that will keep them together for as long as Himchan held his position as Alpha. 

 

Himchan is startled from his thoughts when he experiences something that he hasn't since Junhong died. He could feel a small pull on his soul.

It was Daehyun, he used their connection as creator and progeny to call out to Himchan just as he was directed.

Himchan stands up from the sand and brushes it off his legs with an annoyed grunt. Suddenly remembering why he never bothered to visit Sungwon before this. Once clean he walks toward the house a few feet away. Before he can raise his fist to knock, the door is violently jerked open and a grinning Daehyun launches itself in his arms.

 

***********

 

Sungwon smiles fondly at Jongup and pats him on the head, "You grew up so fast." 

Jongup frowns and smacks his hand away, "Alpha please! This is serious!" He just asked his Alpha for a favor and instead of a proper reply got a pat on his head and a platitude reserved for children.

Sungwon walks past Jongup and continues his way toward the beach, where he wades through the cool water till the ocean is at his knees. Jongup follows, determined to make his Alpha hear him out. He's never asked for anything, has been obedient and trustworthy since the day he was born, and worked hard to help Yongguk despite not being completely well versed about wolves created via bite. 

"Please grant me this... please, ask Himchan to leave Daehyun here, please Alpha."

"Himchan isn't as bad as you think he is. Daehyun will be fine."

Jongup bites his lip, his Alpha wasn't there, he didn't see how out of control Himchan was that night two years ago. He didn't see the blood, he didn't see how mangled Himchan left Daehyun's body. Nobody knew what Himchan was capable of, sure he liked Daehyun, and seemed to even care for him, but it wasn't real. Was it?

Sungwon continues to enjoy the coolness of the water on his skin and begins to skim his fingers across. "Jongup, do you know how to create a wolf?"

"An Alpha bites a human, and they turn."

Sungwon nods, "Yes, but its more than that. It's not the bite itself, that turns a human. Its the power and soul of the wolf that bites them. The bite is just that, the Alpha has to want to turn the human in order for it to happen."

They make their way back to shore and sit next to each other while watching the waves of the ocean gently clash into each other.

"As you know, it is rare for a wolf to turn a human. Its rare because the human, once turned, is then connected to their Alpha for the rest of their life. Their souls become tethered. When a Chosen dies, its usually due to old age. Although it is hard on the Alpha, they expect it to happen, and can prepare themselves for it. When a Chosen dies before their time, before the Alpha can mentally prepare... The pain is unexplainable, a piece of their soul dies and with it, I think, a bit of their sanity. Daehyun wasn't created out of love, but the intent to one day love him was there."

Jongup isn't sure what to make of his Alphas words, the intent was there? How could he say that? Did he not see the scars that litter the right side of Daehyun's neck and shoulder? Alpha is too old to be this naive.

"When Himchan asked me to help clean Daehyun up... I didn't know were to start, there were bones missing and a piece of his shoulder was gone, it was just... not there."

Sungwon sighs, "If one bite is what it takes to pour in and tether an Alpha's soul to a human's, what do you think multiple bites will do?"

Jongup ponders his Alpha's question for a moment, "Multiple bites, mean more of their soul is being placed inside the human, there is more of a connection."

"Yes."

He shakes his head, "Alpha, please. Himchan tying himself to Daehyun, doesn't mean he won't kill him!"

"Jongup, I promise, Himchan will never harm or kill Daehyun. He doesn't plan on ever loosing another pup."

"How can you be so sure?"

Instead of answering his question Sungwon says something that confuses Jongup even more, "Right now, you're Daehyun's friend. A good one. I hope you will be a good son, brother, father and grandfather to him as well. And when you grow old and die, I hope Daehyun doesn't hate Himchan for very long."

_Son, brother, father and grandfather._

That very old saying only applied to Alphas. They were the only members of the pack that didn't age and saw sons and daughters age and become grandfathers and grandmothers. They went through all the stages in life, while their Alpha watched and protected them. Why would such a phrase apply to Daehyun?

"Daehyun won't age? What did Himchan do to him?"

"He gave Daehyun the gift, and curse, of life. If Junhong wasn't killed he would have died from old age. Himchan has seen to it that Daehyun can't be killed and won't grow old. He may have turned Daehyun out of revenge, but he planned on keeping him forever."

 

Sungwon closes his eyes. He imagines waking up one day and his Chosen, is old, gray, and fading. He imagines a world without gummy smiles and a deep raspy laugh. It was a sad and lonely place. He digs his fingers into the sand, Yongguk will leave him. Sungwon open his eyes and looks over at a troubled Jongup, he too will leave. 

Sure, it wouldn't be for another 50, maybe 60 years? But for Alphas that was just a blink of an eye, it wasn't enough time.

Sungwon gazes at Jongup, just like it always does, the face of a little girl with the same sharp features surfaces in his mind. 

He loved that little girl, he loved her when she grew older and older and despite her death, he continues to love her till this day. Sungwon gently taps the mole on the side of Jongups nose, another thing he and the little girl had in common, and laughs when the others eyes cross to look at the spot, "You look so much like your great grandmother."

Jongup smiles, "Just how old are you?"


	17. Chapter 17

Jongup smiles, "Just how old are you?"

 

"He's old enough to remember when this beach was a desert." Himchan voice retorts.

They turn to see Himchan and Daehyun a few feet away.

"My friend." Sungwon greets Himchan as he plops down in front of him. 

"I don't understand why you like it here so much, this finely milled dirt is next to impossible to get rid of." 

Sungwon rolls his eyes but otherwise ignores Himchan's statement, "How's your pack?"

Himchan shrugs, "Good. Yours?"

"They're coming along."

Jongup reaches over, grabs Daehyun's hand and drags him off toward the shore to play. The Alphas are going to have a chat. Maybe Sungwon will talk some sense into Himchan and let Daehyun stay

 

"Jongup worries for Daehyun." Sungwon glances at Himchan, who has yet to take his eyes off of his new pup.

"He thinks it would be best if Daehyun stays here with us. For good." 

Himchan sighs dramatically and falls back into the sand, a hand covering his eyes. "I haven't seen him in two years, have yet to be here for twenty-four hours, and you already want me gone." 

Sungwon shakes his head, "No one wants you gone. They just want Daehyun to stay."

Himchan peeks over at Sungwon with a frown "They?"

"Yongguk wants him to stay as well."

"The hospital kid you turned?"

Sungwon doesn't attempt to stop the growl from escaping his throat, "His name is Yongguk." 

Himchan laughs at Sungwon's outrage "So, what makes him special?" Genuinely curious as to why a wolf as old as Sungwon, who as come across many humans, would find this particular one to be worth something. Himchan met Yongguk once, the day Daehyun was sent away, and just couldn't figure it out. When it came to Junhong, Himchan saw his potential to be a good friend and son. Junhong was 8 when he was turned, and because of his youth, had way more potential to be a great pack member. 

What did Sungwon see in Yongguk? A 20 year old he happened across in a hospital 5 years ago?

"Yongguk, is fragile. He is a pillar of strength to all that see him, but if you look closer and harder, you'd see that he is much too sensitive. He hides his heart well, so I keep an extra eye and ear out for him. He thinks about the greater good, he is firm yet fair. He will be a good leader."

Himchan sits up and tries to catch Sungwon's eyes but he looks away, "A good leader? What are you planning?" 

"Nothing, it's just something about him I noticed."

"What part of the hospital was he in?" Himchan keeps his eyes trained on Sungwon. His friend didn't look a day over 30, but perhaps he was going senile? Maybe, after all these years, Sungwon was loosing it? To turn a human because they're fragile, then speak about them being a good leader is completely backwards in Himchan's opinion.

 

"PINS" Sungwon says nonchalantly, suddenly very interested in the game of tag Daehyun and Jongup had started.

Himchan rolls his eyes and flops back into the sand with a grunt. Completely and utterly convinced his friend was off his metaphorical rocker. "PINS? Person's In Need Of Supervision? You turned a suicide patient?" 

Sungwon shrugs, "His chart said he had a headache and didn't know he couldn't chase a bottle of painkillers with vodka. It was a mistake."

Himchan closes his eyes, his best friend for over 40 years is finally going senile. How was he going to explain this to the other Packs?

"Do you truly believe that?"

"No, but that was the past. It doesn't matter anymore."

"Thats not how the mind works... human or otherwise... He might still have thoughts.. they don't have anything to do with his past reasonings. But he could still feel dep-"

"He's not. He's happy now." Sungwon cuts Himchan off and shakes his head slightly. Yongguk is happy, if he wasn't Sungwon would know. He thinks about it some more and wonders, would he truly know? Honestly?

"I don't wish to shame you or him. I just want you to remember that the change doesn't affect the mind to the point of erasing things that are already there. It can erase memories, not alter the function of the brain."

Sungwon mulls over Himchan's words as he watches the sky turn a orange and pinkish hue. If Himchan spent time with Yongguk, he'd see what he sees.

"Allow him the benefit of the doubt. Maybe in this life, I can save him. Perhaps in the right circumstances, he can be as great as I know he is and will continue to be. When I saw him laying in that hospital bed, I had to help him. I had to at least try to bring him happiness."

Himchan sits up to get a look at Daehyun. He understands how Sungwon feels, he wants to bring his chosen happiness too. 

"I'll ask Daehyun how he feels about staying here for awhile longer. Besides, me and you have some catching up to do."

Sungwon nods, "We do. Let's begin with the obvious, where's Youngjae?"


	18. Chapter 18

Himchan abruptly stands and begins to walk toward the house. Youngjae isn't a topic he wishes to discuss with anyone. None of them knew what it was like to loose a chosen. The pain it caused him both physically and mentally was indescribable, so no, Himchan didn't want to talk about Youngjae right now. The wolf that murdered his son, his pup, the only real family he had since his sister passed 80 years ago. Sungwon didn't understand, and he never would.

 

Daehyun stops his game with Jongup and chases after Himchan, something wasn't right.

Himchan puts on a fake smile as Daehyun grabs his hand, "Himchan, did Sungwon upset you?" Daehyun forces Himchan to stop, and looks behind him at Sungwon who has yet to move from his seated position on the beach. Himchan could smile all he wants, but Daehyun knows it isn't real. Despite the distance he knows his Alpha very well

"It's been a long day, and I want to spend what's left of it with you. Come." Himchan lets go of Daehyun's hand and the younger follows behind his Alpha wondering what happened to his good mood.

 

******

 

It's just before bed when Daehyun convinces Himchan to sleep in the garden. 

The garden itself is huge, Sungwon's pack controlled a lot of land and made sure they planted many flowers and plants. Not only is the view beautiful, but so is the smell. The way the fresh smell of the flowers blended with the sent of the surrounding trees was more than relaxing. Many members of the pack would shift and nap amongst the flowers, truly connecting with nature.

Daehyun leads Himchan to a large section of light pink, sweet smelling flowers. He falls backwards on to them. 

The flowers not crushed beneath him surround his body, hiding his form and slightly obstructing his view of the night sky. Himchan copies his actions, and reaches across the small space between them for Daehyun's hand. 

"Peony."

Daehyun turns to look at Himchan and smiles when he sees that the elder is already gazing at him.

Himchan smiles back and explains, "The flowers, they're Peonies." 

Daehyun nods in understanding, and turns to look up at the sky above them. Himchan squeezes his hand and clears his throat. 

"How would you like to stay here for awhile longer? With Sungwon?"

Daehyun remains unmoving, the gentle sound of the peonies rustling in the wind is the only thing heard.

Stay... Here... Longer?

He digs his nails into the back of Himchan's hand and whispers his fear "You don't want me." 

That was the only conclusion Daehyun could reach. 

Two years of distance, and the drastic difference between his and Yongguk's scars speak volumes. Yongguk's scar takes up a small part of the left side of his neck, and was pretty much undetectable. He could tell that even when it was new, it wasn't as violently ugly as his. 

Daehyun has multiple bite marks and scars decorating not only his neck and shoulder, but his upper arms and legs. There were claw marks everywhere. Some were long and jagged, like he tried to get away and was pulled back into place. Some were the shape of circles, puncture wounds made by claws.

It had been two years and though the scars were beginning to fade, they were still visible, and his shoulder still had a pink hue to it, not quite healed. Yongguk assured him that with time all the scars would disappear, but Daehyun wasn't so sure.

"Was I a mistake? Was what you told me, how I was created, was it a lie?"

Himchan doesn't answer and Daehyun continues, "Yongguk's scars don't look like mine.. they don't look like... like his Alpha was trying to kill him but changed his mind at the last second. Did you want me to die and some how I survived?"

Himchan yawns and closes his eyes, "I thought we came out here to sleep, not question your existence."

Daehyun's eyes start to burn and its becoming harder for him not to cry. He knows Himchan hates it when he cries, but he just can't help himself.

Himchan releases a long sigh and lets go of Daehyun's hand. "Don't compare yourself to Yongguk or anyone else. About a week from now, all your scars will be gone. The one on your shoulder may take another year or two."

Himchan sits up and removes his shirt, "You aren't a mistake, I don't make mistakes." He unbuckles his belt, pushes his pants and underwear down at one time then kicks them to the side. 

"Your scars are proof of how I feel about you, I shouldn't have to say it." 

When an annoyed huff, Himchan shifts into his wolf form and closes the space between them. Daehyun snuggles into Himchan's side, as a large tail drapes itself across his midsection. "I'm sorry." He whispers as Himchan rests his head next to his. 

Daehyun finally has some bits of answers, he finally has his Alpha and he finally feels happy, safe, but for some odd reason, not complete.

 

***********

 

Three days have gone by and Himchan is leaving, he assures Daehyun that he'll be back soon and if he ever gets lonely, that he should meditate and rest on the connection they have.

************

 

On the tenth day of Himchan's absence Daehyun notices that all of his scars are gone, just like Himchan said they would be. He then decides to do as Himchan directed. Meditate. He ventures into the garden, lies down amongst the peonies, and closes his eyes. 

It takes some time but he finally focuses on the piece of something that ties him to Himchan. He can hear his Alpha's heart beat, he can almost hear his voice. Daehyun concentrates even harder and discovers something underneath the thing that makes up his tie to Himchan.

It's weak, only holding on by a strand, but its there. Curiosity gets the best of him, so Daehyun focuses on it even more..

What is that?

The weak connection whispers something and Daehyun tries his hardest to hear it. He encourages the connection to speak again, just one more time and he'll hear it for sure.

 

 

"DAEHYUN WAKE UP!"

Daehyun's eyes fly open and instead of the afternoon sky, his view is that of a panicked Yongguk covered in blood, "What are you doing!?" He screams as he shoves the elder off of him. 

Yongguk falls on to his butt, but he quickly scrambles to Daehyun's side, "You're bleeding!" Daehyun looks down and sure enough there theres blood on his shirt, he then notices his face feels wet.

"It was coming from your nose and ears. Lots of it." Yongguk pulls Daehyun into a tight embrace, "I'll be right back, I'm gonna get Alpha."

 

"DON'T!" Daehyun grabs on to Yongguk's shirt and yanks him back on to the ground and next to him. "You mustn't tell him. Just, just go into the house and bring me a towel and a change of clothes. Don't tell anyone. Not even Jongup."

"Why?" Yongguk looks into Daehyun's eyes and tries to make sense of whats happening. Why couldn't he tell Alpha what was happing? What couldn't he tell Jongup?

 

"If you tell, I won't be able to find out what or who tied itself to me.. its not Himchan, it's something else." Daehyun looks down at his hands and frowns, "Just behind Himchan's bond, theres a weaker connection."

"Maybe its Sungwon Alpha? Maybe he's trying to link you to him?"

"Sungwon wouldn't do something like that without telling me and Himchan wouldn't allow it.. the connection felt, out of control, wild."

Daehyun looks around them, "It spoke."

Yongguk digs his nails into the dirt beneath him and bites his lip, absolutely scared out of his wits. He takes a deep breath, and pretends to be strong for both of their sakes.

"What did it say?"

 

"Mine."


	19. Chapter 19

He's walking along his usual trail, looking for a quick meal. This forrest isn't heavily populated, so the small game that he's used to is scarce. Especially considering the nearest watering hole is an 8 hour walk. 

This forrest wasn't as lush as he was used to, and his food supply was low, but it was quiet. He ran, walked and swam his way to this middle of nowhere place. He saw another wolf here once, but it left and never returned.

The forrest housed many small animals, rabbits, birds, chip monks, and a few deers. The birds sang and chirped all day long, but once they caught sight of his shiny black fur, and large stature, a hush would fall amongst them. And once the hush came, the other creatures knew to be on the look out. Despite that, he did well on most of his hunts. 

He isn't unaware. He knows he wasn't always in this form, but he's lost the reason to shift back to his humanoid-self. He doesn't even remember what his other form looks like.. So as of now, he's content walking his usual trail, looking for a quick meal. His thoughts regressing to the point of that his priorities are eat, sleep, and protect his territory. He's been content with this way of life for two years. 

 

It's when he's preparing to pounce on a rabbit that he feels a small tug, startled, he turns around barking and snapping at thin air. Prey completely forgotten. Something touched him, he felt it, yet theres nothing behind him... He crouches down trying to stay low to the ground, teeth bared, his eyes and ears working over time.

The feeling of being touched returns and this time, its coming from his chest. He never felt this before.. He can almost feel their finger tips on his chest. A face flashes before his mind's eye and before he can stop himself, he's racing through the forrest as fast as he can...the feeling strengthens when he heads west. 

He can't remember what his human form looks like, or his own name. However he knows who the person causing this feeling is, and he tries his hardest to use the connection he feels to pull them closer. 

He tries to communicate with them. His nostrils fill with blood and his ears feel clogged but instead of stopping, he continues to pull the connection, the weak thing that has them tethered. Just a little longer and he'll know exactly where they are. 

A voice whispers, _What did you say... what was that?_

To which he repeats the one word that came to mind the moment this happended

**Mine**


	20. Chapter 20

Himchan turns up his nose up at the wolves in Sungwon's living room. For some reason, they don't appreciate his company as much as their Alpha does. He didn't plan on coming back so soon but a few days ago, when Daehyun contacted him through their connection, he could tell something was off. 

Daehyun's presence had abruptly disappeared and it worried him. Himchan continues on through the large house and up the stairs, and into Yongguk's room. 

 

Apathetically Himchan knocks once then invites himself in. "Hope you aren't busy." He mumbles as he walks past a shocked Yongguk and plops face first on the bed. 

 

Himchan gathers a pillow closer toward his head and glances around, "Red and black decor, and a full sized bed. How quaint. Hopefully my pup has better lodgings."

Yongguk closes the room door and leans against it, "Does Alpha know you're here?"

Himchan smiles as he watches Yongguk cross his arms. The poor kid has no idea what he's in for. Himchan sit up against the headboard, if he was smart, Yongguk would've left out the door the moment Himchan came in. The fact that he hasn't, tells him that Jongup hasn't disclosed just how manipulative Himchan can be.

"I need a favor." 

He stares unflinchingly into Himchan's eyes. The alpha seems sincere, but looks can be deceiving. Jongup hasn't disclosed much about Himchan, but from what he's seen and heard, he can't be trusted. It doesn't matter if Daehyun loves him.

 

"No."

Yongguk pushes off the door and walks over to the keyboard he has set up on the other side of the room. It's best if he doesn't get involved. Whatever favor Himchan needed, nothing good could come of it.

Himchan frowns, Sungwon was right, Yongguk does have the air of a leader. His square shoulders, the absolute sureness in his decision. He didn't even ask what it was Himchan needed. This would take a little, finesse. 

Yongguk begins to play, a song slips from his fingers and on to the keyboard.

"Who taught you how to play?" 

"I denied your favor. Please seek out my Alpha." Yongguk continues to play, why would Himchan need a favor from him? Why not ask Sungwon?

"I know who taught you." His voice is light and friendly. "I'm privy to many things. Things you should know about yourself, but don't" 

Himchan sees fit to tease him a little, "I know you better than you know yourself." 

Yongguk's shoulders stiffen and the song he played effortlessly is now riddled with mistakes. He stops playing and rests his hands on his lap to stare at the black and white keys. Curiosity isn't healthy, Yongguk knows this but he can't help but wonder.

Himchan scoots down to lay on his back and look up at the ceiling, this time he whispers to make sure Yongguk's ears listen to his words carefully. "I know why some nights you cry yourself to sleep. You don't know what it is, but there's something inside you that makes you want to sleep for hours upon hours and stay in this room all day long. It makes you want to do things to yourself." 

 

Himchan gets off the bed, and walks over to Yongguk's stiff sitting form and drapes himself over him. He wraps himself around Yongguk and kisses the back of his ear, "How could Sungwon keep it from you?"

Yongguk tries to keep strong. He doesn't want his feelings to get the best of him, he doesn't want Himchan to get the best of him.

"Sungwon doesn't hold you like this, does he? He won't even hold your hand despite how desperately you want it. Its in your eyes, the loneliness, the want for a true friendship with your Alpha."

"Alpha gives me everything. I want for nothing. Please leave." His voice is steady but its all a front. It worries Yongguk... He can't seem to find the lie in Himchan's words. 

"Why do you force yourself to be so strong? You aren't a weak wolf, by any means, but its okay to lean on others sometimes.. to lean on me."

Himchan kisses his cheek, "Daehyun leans on me, when he is happy or sad, he shares it with me. Despite the distance, he is happy with me. He's happy because I understand him. I understand you too."

Yongguk shakes his head, "I don't need you to understand me." He tries to stand but Himchan holds him in place.

"You don't need, but you want me too. You want someone to understand you. You want to understand yourself and I can help you with that, I can. I just need one tiny favor, and in return I will answer any question you may have."

Yongguk bites his lip, the offer is tempting. What could Himchan possibly want from him? There is only so much he can do, and he isn't exactly knowledgeable, heck he barely knew about himself. 

Himchan kisses Yongguk's cheek again and runs his fingers through his hair, "A few days ago, Daehyun contacted me through our bond. He didn't just search me out and tug like he did the night of his birthday. He consciousness touched my own the way a Chosen's should. I felt him inside me, and then he disappeared."

 

Yongguk knows exactly what Himchan is talking about. It was the day he found Daehyun unconscious with blood pouring from his ears and nose. The pink peonies under him stained red. He glances toward the window, Alpha still has yet to forgive them for destroying the delicate things in a rough game of tag... Truth is, they ripped up as much of the blood covered flowers they could, and drowned them in a stream a few miles away. They rolled in the dirt to make the story believable.

That makes 2 lies Yongguk has told his Alpha.

Himchan uses his pointer finger on Yongguk's chin to guide his face toward him. He gazes in to his eyes, "Listen to me Yonggukie, I need this tiny favor. I need you to tell me why Daehyun disappeared that day. He's been very wary as of late and I can't help him if I don't know whats wrong. I know you know. Do me this favor, and tell me."

 

Himchan kisses Yongguk's forehead and makes his way back to the bed. Yongguk squeezes his eyes closed, this is the favor Himchan wanted? He offered so much for an account of what happened to Daehyun? Maybe Himchan isn't as bad as others made him out to be?

"I don't know why the connection ended. The day you're speaking of, I found him in a puddle of his own blood, it was coming from his ears and nose. He was unconscious, more so than I've ever been when meditating over my bond with Alpha. I shook him for a long time and when he came to, he told me there was something under the bond he has with you."

Himchan frowns, "Oh really, how strange, did he happen to say what it was?"

Yongguk shakes his head, "No, he just said it was there and it spoke to him, it said "mine""

"Okay, thanks for your help. I think dinner's almost ready" Himchan stands, wipes the imaginary lint off his jeans and heads for the door. Yongguk turns to face him only to see his back.

"Wait!" He says a bit louder than he meant to when Himchan's hand reaches for the knob. He waits as requested and Yongguk takes a deep breath.

"Why was I in the hospital?"

Himchan turns and offers Yongguk a sympathetic smile.

"You fell at work and hit your head." He then opens the door and makes his way back downstairs.

He lied. 

Himchan almost felt bad about it, but that bit of information gave him an "in", its clear from the cold reading he performed on him, that Yongguk's depression has followed him into his new life. Toss a depression symptom here and there, gage Yongguk's reaction, pretend to care and understand him. Easy! Psychics and charlatans do it everyday. 

Yongguk's want for understanding is something Himchan could one day use to his advantage.

Himchan finally reaches the livingroom and stretches out on the sofa, now how to get rid of this "mine" situation?


	21. Chapter 21

"You're scaring my wolves." 

Himchan cracks open an eye at the sound of his friends voice. Finally the old geezer with the face of a 30 year old shows himself. Perhaps Sungwon could help him?

He sighs and uses an arm to cover his eyes, "Your wolves aren't scared, they hate me too much to ever fear me."

Sungwon chuckles as he pushes Himchan's legs off the sofa and sits down. "Now who's fault is that?" Himchan reluctantly sits up and turns to look at Sungwon, yes.. His friend just might be the answer to all his problems. 

"Youngjae is on his way here.. I've been tracking him ever since he killed Junhong. He's after Daehyun now." Himchan puts his head in his hands and lets his shoulders slump. "I have no place to hide Daehyun, and I don't want Youngjae to die... He's pack."

Sungwon nods, "Jongup told me what happened after you denied Youngjae's request to mate human Daehyun.. and the punishment you dealt out. Perhaps Youngjae and Daehyun are tethered in some way? If that is so, let them be happy, don't _have_ to kill Youngjae." 

Sungwon doesn't know what exactly took place that night, only that Himchan had denied Youngjae and had given Junhong and Jongup the okay to kill his human. Which ended in Junhong dying, and Daehyun being turned. It wouldn't be far fetched to assume that Youngjae simply wants to see Daehyun.

Himchan looks into his eyes, amusement dancing in them and a small smile on his face. He reaches for Sungwon's hand and gently squeezes, "If Youngjae is killed, it won't be by my hand. It would be by yours or your packs."

Sungwon frowns, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "I.. we have no reason to do such a thing." Kill Youngjae? What a preposterous notion! The wolf has never wronged him or his pack in anyway. 

Himchan tries to look as sincere as possible, he takes a deep breath, and hopes upon hope he can spin a web that could entangle his old friend.

"Daehyun doesn't know who Youngjae is. He is new to this world and the one he wants in this new life is Yongguk, who just so happens to feel the same way. What do you think will happen when Youngjae shows up here, talking about a past Daehyun has never knew? What do you think Yongguk and Jongup will do if anyone tries to take Daehyun from us? What will the rest of your pack do if they see either of them fighting a wolf on their land, that they've never met before?"

Himchan stands firm in this theory as Sungwon ponders what the best course of action will be. At least thats what Himchan thought Sungwon was doing.

In actuality Sungwon is wondering how long it took Himchan to come up with that plot. Although most of his pack is unfamiliar with Youngjae, they will call for him as soon as they sense an outsider. Yongguk and Jongup know who Youngjae is, and Sungwon knows for a fact that they will do the same. They will alert their Alpha and wait for instrution. It is the way all packs function, especially a pack that is far from civilization, like his. Something like Himchan described could not and would not, happen.

Even if Daehyun and Yongguk had a "thing", the scenario Himchan gave, would not happen.

 

After a few more moments of silence Sungwon smiles and pats Himchan's cheek affectionately, "My friend."

Himchan silently rejoices, he did it. Now Sungwon will tell his pack to kill Youngjae as soon as he steps paw on to their land. Youngjae will die and Daehyun will never see or know of him. Perfect. 

Sungwon continues, "I remember when Seoul was nothing but Hanoks and dirt roads. I am old, but not senile. I was born at night, but not last night. Should Youngjae enter my lands, he won't be harmed until I believe he poses a threat."

"What? I am simply pointing out that he _is_ a threat. He may very well attack your chosen. Is that what you want?"

Himchan squeezes Sungwon's hand and tries to reel him in, in a last stitch effort "What if."

Sungwon laughs and stands to leave "You're convincing, I think thats why I love you so. I wish things would've worked out between you and Hyosung.. The two of you would be unstoppable."

Himchan scoffs and settles back into his previous position of laying on the couch with his arm covering his eyes.

"Hyosung is a manipulative bitch."

The elder of the two chuckles "Takes one to know one."


	22. Chapter 22

They're sitting in the garden amongst the slowly wilting lavender when Yongguk decides to break the comfortable silence with a question

"Alpha, are the wolves of Himchan's pack, similar to him... personality wise?"

Sungwon smiles fondly at Yongguk. His chosen tried to word his question as respectfully as he could. He ponders the question for a moment while looking around the garden. What was Himchan's pack like?

"The wolves in Himchan's Pack tend to very.. charismatic. They have a charm about them and are as calculated as a spider. Since Himchan's been Alpha, the pack has taken to mingling more with humans and living in the city as well as the forrest. As opposed to us, we live simply and only venture to the city for clothing and sometimes food. Some send their children to human schools and some don't. Few of them live at his cottage, the majority live around humans. However they all respect him and heed to his demands. One thing they all have in common is a viciousness that hides deep inside their very being. Anything that comes between them, and something they want, is conquered."

"Daehyun doesn't seem like that, it doesn't seem like he could ever be vicious."

"Perhaps he hasn't learned it yet? Himchan's first chosen, Junhong, was absolutely Himchan's child. He was a nice pup, but he had a jealous streak, especially when it came to Youngjae and Jongup... You can only hope Daehyun has taken to the calm and quite characteristics of our pack." 

Yongguk nods, he steals a glance at his Alpha. Sungwon looks to be only a few years older than him. His hair thick and dark, not even a hint of a wrinkle on his forever youthful face. "How did you an Himchan become friends?"

Sungwon shrugs, "Our friendship has no beginning or end. It just always wa-" he stops short and takes a deep breath. He puts a finger to his lips, signaling Yongguk to remain silent. A hundred yards from them, Himchan enters the garden, and stands a few feet before the tree line... waiting.

 

Tension builds up in the once peaceful garden, as Himchan continues to stare. Yongguk tries to pick up on what the two alphas already have, but he draws a blank.

 

It isn't until a large black wolf emerges that everything sinks in. Youngjae.

Himchan chuckles as he smoothes the front of his shirt, "Have you forgotten how to shift? Can you even speak?"

Youngjae maintains the distance between them and sits.

The distinct smell of blood fills the air.

 

"Alpha.." Yongguk whispers in a panic, Sungwon puts his hand on his Chosen's thigh and digs his fingers in. "Stay." He growls out. None in his pack shall interfere. 

Himchan sits down in the grass cross legged, "If you keep pulling on the connection, you'll kill him."

************

 

Daehyun is eating fruit in the living room when his chest starts to feel warm. He's laughing as some of the older wolves try to teach the younger ones how to shift. Soon he'll be struggling through his first shift, but for now eating grapes and laughing with the other wolves watching is enough.

His noes feels stuffy... and his ears cloged. He touches his ear, theres blood on his fingers. His nose? Also bleeding. 

_Come._

The voice from before echoes in his mind, its louder, stronger.

"Hes's bleeding!"  
"Wheres's Alpha!?"  
"Daehyun!! Someone get Jongup!"

They crowd around him, cloth pressed against the side of his head and under his nose.

Daehyun looks at all their worries faces tries to remain sitting but something inside tells him to fight them off. And he does. His instincts want him to go to through the back door. To the garden. 

"Stop it!" 

The group of wolves restrain him before he could make it out the living room and he screams. Their grip is strong. His heart feels like its being torn from his chest.

 

Jongup rushes in and instead of helping him, he puts both hands on his shoulders to further pin him to the floor.

"Whats wrong with him!?"

"He started bleeding and when we tried to stop it he fought us!"

Daehyun shakes his head and takes a deep breath, "ALPHA!"

 

************

 

Himchan fiddles with a blade of grass as he and Youngjae continue their stare down.

"You're literally pulling him from the inside, its why he bleeds."

 

"ALPHA!"

Himchan shivers, no one has ever called for him like that.. so desperately.. so terrified.

Himchan stands, dusts the back of his pants and heads back in to the house. He shakes his head at the commotion he witnesses in the living room, "Let him go."

The room grows quite, and slowly hands begin to lift off of Daehyun. Jongup maintains his position above Daehyun with his hands on his shoulders. 

"Jongup, if he stays in here, he will die."

As soon as Jongup lets go, Daehyun is up and running. He hugs Himchan close while the Alpha pats his head.

"It hurts.. it still hurts." He whimpers into Himchan's chest, smearing blood all over his shirt, some of it dripping on to his pants as well.

"You have to leave me Daehyun. Leave us. It's the only way it will stop."

Before he can respond Himchan is pulling him to the back of the house and out into the garden.

"You see that wolf? That's Youngjae" Himchan whispers, Daehyun nods. The wolf in question stands and takes a step forward.

"You're connected. You knew him before I made you. When you were human. He used to be apart of our pack but he killed my first son, and now he's here to take you from me."

A medium sized, muscular wolf appears beside them, "Jongup is here because he wants revenge, for Junhong, but he was ordered to keep out of it. They all were. If I go to fight him, he'll keep pulling at the connection you share and it could kill you. I have to let you go, I can't be your alpha anymore." 

Himchan shoves Daehyun away from him and takes a step back as Youngjae takes another step forward. Jongup growls, his body shaking with anticipation, he rolls his shoulders. He's waited along time for this day and he can't believe Sungwon ordered the pack not to get involved.

 

Daehyun looks into Youngjae's eyes. The wolf that he's heard so little, and at the same time, so much about. 

 

His instincts are telling him to go to the wolf. To embrace him. He takes a step forward and the pain he feels disappears, "You knew me when I was human?"

Daehyun makes his way past Jongup, and extends his hands palm up. He kneels in before Youngjae and embraces him. Sighing he runs his fingers through his fur.

" _We loved each other more than anything. We were going to spend our lives together. Things could be like that again. Perfect. Do you remember? Think, think hard._ " He hears what he now knows is Youngjae's voice, pleading in his mind.

Daehyun closes his eyes, and pulls the wolf in his arms even tighter against his chest. "I don't have to think hard." His breath tickles Youngjae's ear.

 

 

"I know who you are."


	23. Chapter 23

Daehyun closes his eyes, and pulls the wolf in his arms even tighter against his chest. "I don't have to think hard." His breath tickles Youngjae's ear.

 

"I know who you are."

Youngjae presses his ear to Daehyun's heart and he closes his eyes. If only he could shift. If he could remember that part of himself in this moment, and wrap his arms around Daehyun. Life would be complete. 

 

 

Himchan crosses his arms, as a his lips turn up and a satisfied smile appares on his face. Broad and proud.

 

 

The grip around Youngjae's neck tightens.

 

 

He speaks slowly, his voice deep "I know... exactly... who.. you.. are". 

Daehyun is truly his child.

Youngjae yelps when Daehyun's arms begin to cut off his air supply, he uses his paws to scratch and push at him. As he panics his breath escapes him even faster.

"You come here, speaking of a past I never cared to wonder about." Daehyun's muscles flex when Youngjae tries to gasp for air.

"You think I'm going to just.. just let you take me from my friends? My Alpha?!" 

Daehyun streches his legs out and plops down on his butt. He repositions the wolf in his arms by putting a hand on the back of Youngjae's head and pushing his neck toward the junction between bicep and forearm.

"You killed Junhong." He growls out as he squeezes. Teeth bared, drool falling on to Youngjae's fur, eyes crazed.

Himchan walks over to a now sitting Jongup and pets his head. Jongup looks up at him with a smile in his eyes, tongue hanging out his mouth, his panting sounding more like a laugh. "You're happier than a puppy with a bone." They turn their attention back to Daehyun.

"Nothing will keep me from him."

Youngjae tries to keep his eyes open but they shut against his will. His body goes limp.

After awhile Himchan approaches Daehyun and eases his arms off of the dead wolf in his lap. 

"Come Daehyunnie, leave it there." Himchan helps Daehyun to his feet and leads him back toward the house.

"Lets get you cleaned up, afterwards we can get some ice cream."

Jongup walks past the two of them and over to Youngjae's body. 

 

Sungwon releases his grip on Yongguk's thigh. 

"Go help Jongup." 

Yongguk continues to stare ahead in shock. 

"Daehyun killed Youngjae. Nobody tried to stop it."

"He did. That is correct." Sungwon lays down and takes a deep breath as the sent of the crushed lavender surrounds him.

"Why?" Yongguk violently wipes tears from his eyes. They were mates, how could Daehyun do such a thing? How could Himchan or Sungwon sit back and let this happen?

Sungwon pulls Yongguk down into the flowers and wraps his arms around him.

"You have tried so hard to remember your human life and each time you draw a blank. Why would you think Daehyun would be any different? When Himchan turned Daehyun, he bit him so many times, he poured so much of his soul into him, I'm amazed th-"

Sungwon then beings to laugh, almost uncontrollably. "My friend! What a conniving little.. oh my! He's a terror!" 

Yongguk frowns, "Alpha.."

"I have to speak to Himchan, you go help Jongup get rid of the body. That little devil!" Sungwon is up and halfway to the house before Yongguk can utter a response.

Sungwon finds Himchan in Daehyun's room, leaning against the headboard surrounded by pillows, with a smile on his face. 

"If you're looking for Dae, he's in the shower."

Sungwon plops down next to him "Oh no, I'm here for you, you devious little snake."

Himchan rolls his eyes, "You're disrupting the aura of my personal space with your negative attitude."

Sungwon laughs, "You must think you're so clever! When did you realize they were still connected?"

Himchan smirks, "About a week before I sent Daehyun to live with you. I assumed it would be destroyed once I changed him. It wasn't. I tried to use my link to Daehyun to find Youngjae but it didn't work the way I thought it would."

Himchan then examines his nails.

"So you waited until he was strong enough to pull on the connection himself." Sungwon supplies

"Yes. If he could feel my connection, then surely he could feel the one he shared with Youngjae. No matter how weak it may be. Another issue was, I couldn't kill Youngjae in my territory without upsetting the morale of the pack, without some picking sides. So I sent Daehyun to you once it was clear I couldn't find Youngjae, and I needed a place to keep him while I tired up some loose ends."

"Loose ends?"

Himchan runs his fingers through his hair,

"Youngjae's parents had come snooping around, demanding to know where their son was and why he killed Junhong. I took care of them, then waited for Daehyun to grow stronger. Once he made contact with Youngjae, everything started to fall into place. Initially I planned for you or one of your wolves to kill Youngjae. But Daehyun doing it was so much sweeter. The irony."

Sungwon laughs, what a clever friend.

"Even if things didn't go my way and I forgave Youngjae. He would eventually die while Daehyun and I continue to live."

Sungwon giggles, he reaches a hand out and ruffles Himchan's hair, "Chess not checkers."

Eventually he leaves and Himchan is left with his thoughts. 

Thanks to all his scheming and lies, Youngjae is dead and gone. A weight has been lifted from his shoulders, the need for revenge. 

Daehyun comes in his room fully dressed and refreshed from what happened only a few hours ago. He lays down next to Himchan, closing his eyes and circling his arms around him. He presses his nose to his Alpha's ear, then his neck. He takes a deep breath and sighs. This is all he cares about. Daehyun thought about the wolf he killed in Sungwon's garden... he thought about it while he was in the shower scrubbing the dirt from under his nails. Youngjae. What a foolish wolf. Even if what he said was true, Daehyun couldn't and didn't want to remember any of it. He takes another deep breath and smiles... Himchan. 

The first scent he ever knew. The first face he ever saw. Thats whats important. His Alpha. His friends. His pack. It's all he'll ever need.

Himchan smiles down at his Chosen's peaceful face. Yes, he plans on keeping him for a very long time. Daehyun, the pup that didn't age and couldn't die. The pup that housed a very piece of his soul... Boy! The conversation they'll have about that is sure to be a doozy.

 

"Ready to get that ice cream?"

 

Daehyun dwells on the question. Something inside him felt out of place, he wanted to say yes to Himchan's offer but... instead he found himself saying 

 

"Actually, I'd like to go to a coffee shop."


	24. Chapter 24

Daehyun stares at the canvas before him. Its been 80 years and he still doesn't know what or who, the man in the painting is. 

Everytime Daehyun paints his hands become possessed and before he knows it he's looking at a face. When it first happened, 3 years after leaving Sungwon's pack and living permanently with Himchan, he painted a side profile.. it was blurry.. calling it impressionist would have been too kind. With time the paintings became clearer, more focused. 

One night, after creating an especially disturbing piece. It was a portrait, a man with the softest features, the cutest nose and brownest of eyes he's ever seen was smiling. His hair was cut short and framed his face perfectly. The more Daehyun stared at him, the more he felt the urge to cry, so he went to his alpha and dragged him into his room. 

"Who is he?" Daehyun whispered, almost fearful that the man made of paint would find out Daehyun didn't recognize him.

His Alpha shrugged, "You made it. Don't you know?"

Himchan turned and carefully eyed him, Daehyun shook his head. 

 

"Maybe you saw him in passing years ago and your brain has remembered it? They say the mind never really forgets a face, its just stored away and used in dreams and things.. maybe this is your mind using a face it saw as a way for you to practice your painting?"

Daehyun nodded and Himchan left the room. 

 

It was long before he asked Jongup the same question. Jongup froze when he saw the room filled with paintings, all different sized canvases, all of the same man. Some paintings were portraits, some were full body, some had the background of a coffee shop Daehyun never visited yet knew every detail of. The paintings displayed a wide range of emotion, happy, sad, thoughtful, loving, peaceful, they were all captured on canvas and acrylic paints.

 

Jongup looked at all the paintings, Daehyun saw the recognition in his eyes. 

"I don't know who he is."

Yongguk provided him with the same answer, and went as far to refuse to enter the room. He stood just outside of the treshold and peered in.

 

Daehyun and Himchan had many fights over the man in the painting, all of which left him in tears.

As the years passed, the wolfs around him aged while he remained the same. Sungwon named Yongguk as his successor, and stepped down as Alpha, and so Yongguk joined him in the realm of agelessness. 

When Jongup got his first gray hair, Daehyun was inconsolable. When Jongup's mate called crying because his dementia was getting worse and he couldn't remember who she or their children were, Daehyun went into hiding. It was after Jongup's funeral he finally asked Himchan, "What am I?"

Himchan looked at him for a long while, his face red, eyes bloodshot. He pulled him into the tightest hug he's ever had. 

"What am I?" Himchan didn't reply, instead he cried even harder.

 

Since stepping down as alpha Sungwon had plenty of free time. Most of which he spent with Daehyun and Himchan at their cottage.

"Have you named him?" Sungwon asked.

"You've been painting him for a long time. It's only right that he have a name."

 

A name? Daehyun blinked, shocked that he never thought of doing such a simple thing. Sungwon smiles at him fondly, making his newly acquired wrinkles more pronounced. After giving up his position as Alpha, Sungwon began aging again, picking up right were he left off. Daehyun wonders if Himchan will be able to hold on to the bit of sanity he has left when Sungwon dies. 

 

Daehyun spends months thinking of a name when he decides to give up on it. 

 

He walks in on the tail end of a conversation between Yongguk, Sungwon and Himchan when he gets some perspective of how he was created. 

"You must choose carefully, the habits of their human life often times follow them into wolfhood. Only those you believe are worthy should be considered." Sungwon says knowledgeably. 

"A prime candidate is someone that after about a month or two of pomp and circumstance, no one is going to be looking for them." Himchan pauses for a moment.

"The transition from human to wolf has no effect on function of the brain. If they have a chemical imbalance or an impairment, turning them will not change that fact."

 

Daehyun speaks up from the door way, "What about memories?"

Yongguk nods as Daehyun sits next to him, "I can't remember anything about my human life, Sungwon asked me over and over again to try to remember but I only know of this life."

Himchan smiles lovingly at Daehyun, "We killed the part of you that was human and made you our children. Why would I want my child to remember being something they're not? It could only lead to resentment."

"So its possible for a chosen to remember?"

"No. Don't miss understand, I am simply saying that not remembering is for the best. That life is dead and so are its memories."

Was it really?

"I guess I understand... What about mates? How do I officiate a Mating." Yongguk asks, very much curious about his role in such an important moment in two peoples lives.

Sungwon answers, "As Alpha, many will come to you looking for approval. You will interview them separately and then decide if you approve of the match or not. Being mates doesn't mean they HAVE to be together, it means the two souls knew each other in a previous life. Many times however, when wolf meets their mate and they spend time together, little by little the souls will become tethered"

"Like Daehyun and I are to you and Himchan?"  


 

"No, much deeper, more permeant. The souls tie themselves together. When it comes time for the Alpha to approve, they will interview, then solidify the bond, making it so the two souls can find each other again in the next life. You will act as a witness of sorts as they bite each other and will a portion of their soul in to their mate."

Yongguk sighs visions of happiness running rampant in his mind. He's happy living with Sungwon and caring for the pack but it isn't a romantic happiness, "I can't wait to be in love like that.." he whispers.

"A Mate is more important than silly things like love." The words leave Daehyun's mouth before he could even process them. 

 

Here Daehyun is, 80 years later and no closer to knowing who the man in the painting is. The people who could help him are either dead or so used to lying about this particular subject its almost the truth now.

All Daehyun knows for certain is that the man that haunts him is important.. to what degree, he may never know


End file.
